Harry Potter and the Knights of the Roundtable
by Potterfreak1
Summary: TEMPORARILY ON HOLD Slightly AU: An ancient prophecy reveals Harry to be the heir of King Arthur. HPHG, RWOC, DMOC, GWOC. Rated R for later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and the Knights of the Roundtable 

**Author: **Potterfreak1

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on the characters and events created by JK Rowling in her Harry Potter Series, as well as several old legends regarding King Arthur and the Knights of the Roundtable. This story was written primarily for fun and I am not making any money off it.

**Author's Note:** Chrononlogically, this story begins just after the end of Order of the Phoenix. It has been revised from the original version I had posted, based on a large amount of feedback concerning those intial chapters. Please note, that although I have followed cannon Harry Potter information as much as possible, the nature of this story requires me to make some selective revisons of Harry Potter history. I will attempt to identify these events when necessary and explain why.

Prologue 

_Salsbury Plain, Great Britain, 6th Century_

Salsbury Plain, normally the most beautiful of areas within the Kingdom of Britain, was red with blood. All over the field lay the dead and dying warriors of the two great armies; one of light, one of darkness. It had been a brutal battle and many on both sides fell. In the end however, the great war general had succeeded in defeating his enemy. 

Among the mass of bodies lay two warriors unlike the rest around them. One was dressed in a long, black cloak, with skulls on his shoulders. He had been stabbed through the stomach, and his head had been separated from his body. This was Morden, the Dark Lord and and traitorous cousin to Arthur, the great war general of the Britons. The other body was dressed in white clothes, bearing the symbol of the Knights of the Round Table (a roundtable, a red dragon, and a cross). His cloak was lined in gold, and he wore upon his head a crown. This man had been stabbed in the leg, as well as the stomach. This was Arthur, the great war general of the Britons.

An aged wizard, accompanied by a beautiful young woman and several mage knights all wearing the symbol of the Knights of the Roundtable, approached the pair of bodies. Upon seeing Arthur, the young woman began to cry.

"What do we do without him, Merlin?" One of the knights, known as Lancelot asked. Merline surveyed the assembled group.

"We carry on." Merlin said. "Arthur has completed his mission here. But let none fear. For it is written that the spirit of Arthur shall return, in the form of an heir not related by birth, at the time when his people most need him. He will once again battle the darkness and prevail."

=================

_Great Hall of Camelot, Great Britain, Present Day_

Merlin let out a loud sigh. He had been monitoring the events of the wizarding world for the last 1500 years. In that time he had seen much darkness and despair, but nothing that seemed to relate to the great prophecy. Until now.

"I believe he is the one." Merlin said to the man sitting next to him.

"Are you certain, Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. It all fits. His lineage. The Trewlany prophecy, everything. Harry Potter is the heir."


	2. Chapter 1: Musings and Reflections

Harry Potter and the Knights of the Roundtable

**Chapter 1:  Reflection & Musings**

Seventeen-year-old Harry Potter had come to the conclusion that life sucked.  While he was certainly not the only sixteen year old to ever think this, his situation was decidedly quite unlike most others.  Harry was a wizard.  An evil wizard killed his parents when he was just a baby.  That wizard has also tried to kill Harry, but something caused his curse to rebound off of Harry and back into himself.  The wizard, known as Lord Voldemort, spent the next 11 years in hiding, a mere shell of himself.  Harry, in the meantime, was sent to live with his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and their son Dudley.  They hated Harry, for they knew what he was.  For eleven years they treated him horribly, making him sleep in a cupboard under their stairs, and making him a virtual slave.  They also lied to Harry about his parents and hid the fact that he was a wizard.

All that changed on Harry's eleventh birthday, when Harry received his acceptance letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  It was perhaps one of the happiest events of his life.  Harry loved Hogwarts and loved almost everything about the wizarding world.  It was here that he met his two best friends.

Ron Weasley was the second youngest in a family of seven children, all of whom attended Hogwarts.  In the six years he had known them, Harry had come to view them as an adopted family of sorts.  Ron and Harry shared much in common, such as their love of Quidditch and a good-natured disposition.

Then there was Hermione Granger.  She was Harry's other best friend, and the third member of the Dream Team as Professor Snape often referred to them.  Their friendship had initially gotten off to a slow start, primarily because of Hermione's studious nater, which had rubbed Ron and Harry the wrong way.  By the end of their first year, however, the trio had grown quite close and had been inseparable ever since.  In the six years they had been at Hogwarts, the trio had had numerous adventures.

Harry sighed.  His initial happiness over being a wizard had come to an end shortly before the end of his fourth year, when his fellow Hogwarts student Cedric Diggory and he were transported to an old graveyard.  Cedric had been killed by Wormtail, the former friend and secret keeper of Harry's parents and now a servant of Lord Voldemort.  Wormtail had used Harry's blood, along with a bone from Voldemort's father and one of his hands to resurrect the Dark Lord.  Harry managed to escape, taking Cedric's body back with him.

At first, few were willing to believe Harry concerning Voldemort's return.  Besides Headmaster Dumbledore, the Weasley family, Harry's godfather Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Mad-Eye Moody, the only other person who believed him was Hermione.

Hermione.  Harry sighed as he thought of her.  Over the past six years his feelings for his best friend had slowly changed.  Harry wasn't sure when, but somewhere along the way he had begun to develop feelings for her.  He still remembered the sight of how beautiful she looked at the Yule Ball their fourth year, and how jealous he had been of Victor Krum.  But Harry, not wanting to ruin their friendship, had kept his feelings buried.  Another wrinkle was the fact that Harry had known that Ron had a crush on Hermione.  They had even dated briefly during their fifth year, but soon it became apparent that neither was right for each other and they broke off the relationship, still friends.  Harry had toyed with confessing his feelings towards Hermione towards the end of their fifth year, but then all hell broke loose.

The wizarding world exploded into war near the end of their fifth year, with Lord Voldemort and his followers striking with more power and ferocity then they had twenty years earlier.  One of the first casualties had been Harry's godfather, Sirius Black.  Harry had been devastated at this loss.  Then to make matters worse, Harry learned that several years before he had been born, a prophecy had been made concerning himself and Voldemort.  This prophecy stated that he and Voldemort were destined to battle and that one would have to kill the other.

Harry spent the summer after his fifth year in a withdrawn state.  It took him many months to get over Sirius's death and the shock of the prophecy.  Finally he had pledged to himself that he would do whatever he had to do to stop Voldemort.  When Harry returned to Hogwarts for his sixth year, everyone noticed the change.  Gone was the carefree Harry they knew.  He declined an offer to rejoin the Gryffindor Quidditch team after his suspension from the previous year was lifted and instead became obsessed with academics.  Soon he surprised everyone and became the second highest ranked student in the school, the first being Hermione.  He also continued his leadership of the DA, the club he, Hermione, and Ron had formed in their fifth year to hone their DADA skills.

Meanwhile, events in the rest of the wizarding well were spiraling out of control.  Fierce battles between Ministry forces and Voldemort's followers raged across Britain.  With the help of the Order of the Phoenix, an association of wizards and witches dedicated to fighting the Dark Arts, the Ministry seemed to finally have the situation in hand.  Then came the great betrayal.

Harry had never really trusted Severus Snape, the Hogwarts Potions master.  During Voldemort's first reign of terror Snape had been a Deatheater, but had switched sides near the end and worked as a spy for Dumbledore.  At the time only Dumbledore completely trusted Snape, but over the years many began to feel that perhaps Snape had really turned over a new leaf.

From the moment that Harry stepped foot in Hogwarts, he and Snape had clashed.  Snape had been in school with Harry's father and had hated James Potter.  He carried this hatred over to Harry.  By this time Snape had become an accepted member of the Order.  Despite his suspicions, by the beginning of his sixth year Harry had come to an uneasy acceptance of Snape and his role in the fight against Voldemort.

Harry still shoke with anger when he thought of the events of Halloween of his sixth year.  Ubeknown to all, even Dumbledore, Snape had once again become a loyal servant of Lord Voldemort.  Snape secretly recruited a large portion of Slytherin house into the ranks of the Deatheaters and helped smuggle several more Deatheaters into Hogwarts.  They struck during the Halloween feast.  Due to the surprise, many students and teachers were killed before they were driven off.  Among the dead were Remus Lupin, a friend of Harry's father and Sirius's and the only real family Harry had left, and Rubeus Hagrid, the school groundskeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher.  The attack ushered in a new wave of assaults by Voldemort's Deatheaters and his dark allies.

Currently Harry was still at his aunt and uncle's house in Surrey.  Professor Dumbledore was now more adamant than ever that besides Hogwarts this was the only place Harry was safe.  And so Harry stayed.  It was as bad as usual this summer, perhaps because of how much Harry had grown over the last year.  Gone was the short, lanky boy that Dudley could easily push around.  But the real reason for the Dursleys' attitude towards him stemmed from the fact that in three months Harry would be seventeen and allowed to do magic.  The Dursleys' were fearful that if they crossed Harry the wrong way, he would hex them into eternity.

================================

Hermione Granger was depressed.  For over a year now, she had realized that she was in love with her best friend, Harry Potter.  Truthfully, she had probably had feelings for him even longer than that, but had just not admitted it to herself.  She had thought at one time that she liked Ron, but after a few months of dating, both she and Ron had realized they were not right for each other.  She suspected that Ron knew of her feelings for Harry, but he never said anything.

Hermione had contemplated confessing her feelings for Harry at the end of the last school year, but decided against it.  First, with everything that Harry had gone through, she felt he didn't need an added problem.  Second, she was deathly afraid that Harry would reject her and that it would destroy their friendship, something she valued more than anything.  Finally, she didn't think that Harry felt the same about her.  Still, she couldn't seem to get him out of her mind.  He had grown up a lot over the last three years.  He was no longer the short, lanky boy that she had met on the Hogwarts express six years ago.

_Yeah.  He's a real hunk now._  Hermione thought, and then blushed.  Of course it wasn't only Harry's change in physical appearance that caused Hermione's interest.  Truth be told she had always had a slight crush on Harry.  He was one of the most selfless and kindest people she had ever met.  He would go out of his way for people, especially his friends.  He had always been smart, but never really applied himself in school until this last year.  Hermione and Ron both knew the reason for his sudden interest in academics, and it broke her heart.  She so badly wanted to reach out and hold him, soothe him and tell him everything would be ok.  _Oh what's the use?  Harry would only think I was doing it as a friend.  He doesn't feel the same way about me that I do about him._

=================================

Ron Weasley was frustrated.  He knew that his best friend, Harry Potter, had deep feelings for their other best friend, Hermione Granger.  He also knew that Hermione had feelings for Harry.  But neither of them would admit it to one another.  He had known for a long time, even when he was dating Hermione.  Not that he was upset.  Though he had had a crush on Hermione at one time, the few short months they had dated showed him that he really didn't have deep feelings for her.  They hand ended the relationship amicably and still remained good friends.

He was trying to think of some way to get the two of them to admit their feelings.  He was currently in his room, discussing the situation wit his sister, Ginny Weasley.  Ginny at one time had had a crush on Harry, but somewhere in their fourth year had gotten over it and hand since become his best friend besides Ron and Hermione.

"Agh!  There has got to be some way to make this happen." Ron said, exasperated.

===================================

Draco Malfoy was miserable.  He and his mother had been forced to flee Malfoy Manner after Draco had refused his father's wishes to join the ranks of Voldemort's Deatheaters.  Despite his previous attitude, Draco had come to realize that his father was wrong. And so he had refused the Dark Mark and had tried to warn Dumbledore of Snape's treachery, but arrived too late to stop the attack.  He had been badly injured during the attack, throwing himself in front of a Cruciatus curse meant for Harry Potter.  Afterwards, he offered his services to Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix.  Dumbledore quickly accepted his repentance and so did, much to Draco's surprise, Harry, Ron and Hermione.  Over the rest of their sixth year, the quartet had become good friends.  Draco and his mom were currently living in Hogwarts, as his father was till after them.

===================================

Harry sighed, as he lay awake in his bed.  He had not been sleeping well for several weeks, which was not very unusual.  What was unusual was the reason for his insomnia.  Normally nightmares kept him awake.  Now however it was thoughts about Hermione that kept him up.

Hermione was the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts, in Harry's opinion.  Her face was like that of an angel and it put Harry at ease every time he pictured her.  She had long since grown from the plain looking, bookish girl that Harry had met all those years ago.  She had grown several inches taller and her body had filled out perfectly in all the right places.  Harry felt his heart pound as he thought of her.  How he longed to hold her in his arms and kiss her.

So engrossed in his thoughts of Hermione was Harry that he didn't here the front door to the house open or his Uncle talking to someone.  He also didn't notice the gold orb, which floated next to him.  Suddenly there was a flash of light, and Harry Potter was no longer to be found at Privet Drive.__


	3. Chapter 2: Attack on Privet Drive and Ar...

Harry Potter and the Knights of the Roundtable

**Chapter 2: Attack on Privet Drive and the Heir to Arthur**

A block from Harry's aunt and uncle's house on Privet drive, three cars pulled to a halt. Several figures emerged from the vehicles. They were covered in long black cloaks, their faces hidden beneath masks. One figure took out a strange looking device and pointed it at the streetlights. After muttering an incantation, the light from the streetlights zoomed into the device and disappeared, plunging the block into darkness. The group began to make its way towards Number 4 Privet Drive, forbidden by their master to engage in their usual tactics until after they had captured their target.

"Here it is." Severus Snape said, grinning maliciously.

"I still don't understand why we had to use those muggle contraptions." Lucious Malfoy asked.

"Because," Snape explained, "The wards around the house would alert someone if we tried anything magical."

"How are we going to get inside, then?"

"Lucious my friend, it has all been arranged. The wards do not block entry of someone who was invited. That fool Vernon Dursley has agreed to let us in. He actually thinks we will get rid of his nephew and let him live." Snape replied.

===============================

Vernon Dursley paced nervously in his living room. It had been three days since the stranger had approached him at his office, offering him a way to get rid of his freak of a nephew. Despite the fact that the man was a wizard, Dursley's hatred of his nephew had clouded his mind and he invited the stranger, as well as his colleagues, to come to his house tonight. His nephew was currently upstairs in his room. There was a knock at the door. Vernon smiled and walked to the front door.

"Greetings Mr. Dursley." Snape said, taking his mask off.

"T-The boy is upstairs in the first bedroom on the left." Vernon said. Snape nodded to Lucious and proceeded up the stairs. Behind him Lucious drew his wand and pointed it at Vernon.

"Wh-What is this?" Vernon asked, his eyes widening in fear.

"Did you honestly think we would let a bunch of muggles like you live?" Lucious sneered. "Avada Kadavera!" A green light shot out of Malfoy's wand and struck Vernon in the chest.

At the top of the stairs, Snape kicked in the bedroom door. He entered the room, prepared for a fight. He had learned long ago not to underestimate Potter. He glanced around the room. It was empty. The boy, along with his school things, was nowhere to be found.

=======================

Arabella Figg was awoken out of her sleep by the alarm. As Harry's secret keeper, she was the first to be notified if the wards detected any dark magic. She leapt out of bed, grabbing her wand and made her way to the window. She gasped as she saw a group of Deatheaters in the street below. They were firing curses at several houses. She glanced at the Dursley's living room window. Inside she could see another Deatheater and the body of Vernon Dursley.

Arabella ran to her fireplace, grabbing some powder from a jar along the way. She threw it into the fireplace and yelled "ALBUS DUMBLEDORE." A moment later the face of an aged wizard appeared.

"Albus! There are Deatheaters attacking Privet Drive. At least one has gotten into the Dursley House." She reported, panicked. Dumbledore's eyes widened.

"Stay down. Reinforcements will be there shortly."

=========================

By the time Dumbledore and the Order arrived at Privet Drive, they found the streets in flames, the Dark Mark hovering over the ruins of every home. They quickly made their way towards Number 4, which was eerily still standing. Upon entering the home they found the bodies of Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley, Dudley Dursley, and Arabella Figg. There was also a body of a Deatheater. Apparently Arabella had tried to save Patricia and Dudley.

"How did this happen?" Professor McGonnagal asked. Dumbledore remained silent. They turned towards the stairs and walked up. At the top of the stairs they came to the bedroom where the door was missing. It was Harry's room. Expecting to find his body, they instead found an empty room. They continued to search the rest of the house, but could not find any trace of Harry.

=========================

Harry looked around and wondered where the hell he was. The last thing he remembered was lying on his bed, and then seeing a flash of light. The next thing he knew he was here. He was in what appeared to be a Great Hall of a castle. Banners, bearing the symbol of a round object, a red dragon, and a cross lined the walls. Near the center of the hall was a large round table; much larger than he had ever seen. It bore a striking resemblance to the object on the banner.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked.

"An excellent question, my young friend." A voice called from behind him. There he saw three men and a beautiful woman walking towards him. The one who spoke was a rather aged wizard, much older than Professor Dumbledore, but possessing the same air of strength and kindness. Another of the men was tall and athletic, wearing what appeared to be a suit of chain mail armor, a large sword, and a tunic bearing the same symbol as the banners. The third man was similarly dressed; except his cloak was lined in gold and he appeared to be wearing a crown. The woman was also dressed similar to the men and even with the armor Harry could tell she was very beautiful.

"Who are you? What am I doing here?" Harry asked.

"My name is Merlin." The wizard said. "Allow me to introduce Arthur Pendragon, Lancelot, and Lady Guinevere.

=======================

Harry shook his head, still trying to process the story he had just been told.

"OK. Let me get this straight. King Arthur was a real person. Him." Harry pointed to the man with the crown. "And so was Lady Guinevere and the Knights of the Roundtable. But the muggle stories were wrong, mixed up. Arthur and the Knights were also wizards. Mage-Knights to be exact. During this time Arthur's cousin, Morden became obsessed with the Dark Arts and tried to take over the world. But the Knights defeated him. But Arthur was killed also."

"That is correct." Merlin said, clearly amused.

"And at his death it was prophesized that one day Morden would return, in the form of an heir to once again threaten the entire world and that Arthur would return in the form of an heir who had been marked by a much later prophecy as the only one capable of defeating Morden's heir. And Morden's heir is Voldemort. And I am Arthur's heir."

"I think he's got it." Lancelot said.

"But how can I be the heir? There is no royal blood in my family." Harry objected.

"Ah but that does not matter." Merlin said. "The heirs were not chosen by hereditary. Did you ever wonder, Harry, why Voldemort wanted to kill your parents? It was because they were, in their time, the two most powerful wizard and witch in Britain next to Dumbledore. You see, your father was a direct heir to Godric Griffyndor. Your mother was the direct heir to Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. He knew that if they ever had a child and he was to live, the child would have the combined power of the three great wizarding families in his blood and would be a threat to him. It is because of this power, and your character, that you have been chosen as Arthur's heir."

"Harry, we know how much you wish you could be a normal boy." Guinevere said, sympathetically. "But Voldemort has returned and has been infused with the power of Morden. Fate has placed you in a unique position. You have the power and the ability, should you chose to accept it, to end the suffering once and for all. And I must tell you, if you do not accept, there is no one else who can do it."

"If you accept the charge, we shall train you." Lancelot said. "Not only in the arts of magically combat and muggle combat, but in politics and strategy, as well as other chivalrous pursuits."

"We have watched you for a long time Harry." Arthur said. "You are truly one of the noblest people I have ever seen." Harry thought for a few moments. Part of him wanted to tell them to get lost. But deep down he knew that he had to accept.

"I accept." Harry said.

"Good. Now we can begin your training. Time passes differently here in Camelot, so although it will feel like you have been away for two years; you will in fact only be gone for five months. You should be able to return to your school just prior to Halloween. Once your training is complete, you must then begin assembling the new Knights of the Roundtable and train them. But be warned; you must chose wisely.


	4. Chapter 3: Missing Harry, Training, and ...

Harry Potter and the Knights of the Roundtable

**Chapter 3:  Missing Harry, Training, and the Exchange Students**

Hermione Granger was still sitting in her room contemplating what she should do concerning her feelings for Harry.  She argued with herself back and forth as to whether she should tell him.  A tapping at her window interrupted her thoughts.

She opened the window and an owl flew in.  It was a school owl.  She untied the note from its leg and began to read.  Her eyes widened as she read.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_  
It is my sad duty to inform you that there has been a Deatheater attack on Harry's aunt and uncle's house this evening.  When the Order arrived on scene, we discovered that Harry's aunt, uncle, and cousin had been killed.  There was no sign of Harry and we are currently investigating his whereabouts._

_Do to this event, as well as your closeness to Harry, it has been decided that you, Ron, and Ginny Weasley should return to Hogwarts immediately, where you can be kept safe.  Enclosed is a portkey to my office.  To activate it, say lemon drops._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Hermione stared at the letter in shock.  Then she began to cry hysterically.

"Oh God No!  Harry!" she sobbed, collapsing on the floor.  A few moments later her parents walked in and found her.

===============================

Ron and Ginny Weasley were still trying to come up with a plan to get Harry and Hermione together.  They had discussed several ideas but decided against most of them.  There was a knock on Ron's bedroom door.

"Com in." he said.  His mother, Molly Weasley and father, Arthur Weasley, walked in.  As soon as they saw the haunted looks on their faces, Ron and Ginny knew something was wrong.  "What happened?" Arthur sighed.

"There was an attack in Surrey this evening.  A group of Deatheaters demolished Privet Drive.  Harry's aunt, uncle and cousin were all killed." Arthur said.

"And Harry?" Ginny asked, frightened.

"We don't know.  He wasn't there when the Order arrived.  We don't know where he is."

================================

Draco Malfoy was walking towards the Great Hall of Hogwarts.  As he approached he saw a small gathering of professors talking in hushed tones.  Professor Katrina Abbott, the new Potions Master, spotted Draco and walked over.

"Mr. Malfoy," she started.  "Draco.  I'm afraid I have some bad news."  Draco tensed, unsure of what would come next.  "There was an attack in Surrey this evening.  Harry Potter's aunt and uncle's house was attacked.  His aunt, uncle, and cousin were killed, along with Arabella Figg."  The color drained from Draco's face.

"And Harry?" he asked in a hushed voice.  Professor Abbott gave him a pained look.

"He wasn't anywhere to be found when the Order arrived.  We don't know where he is.  I'm sorry, I know the two of you had become good friends."  Draco made his way to the closet chair and slumped into it, burying his hands in his face.

=============================

Harry threw himself to the left, just dodging the curse that had been thrown his way.  Recovering, he fired a body bind curse at his attacker.  Lancelot dodged the curse, but barely.  The two adversaries continued to fight, using curses as well as trying to get each other with their blades.  After a few minutes Harry managed to maneuver into position close to Lancelot and kick him in the groin.  As Lancelot doubled over, Harry brought the hilt of his sword down on the hand that held his sword, knocking it out of his hand.  Harry pointed his sword at Lancelot's throat.

"Do you yield?" Harry asked.

"Yes."  Lancelot said.  Harry dropped his sword and offered Lancelot his hand.  "You have done well Harry.  You are a natural at individual combat."

"Thanks.  I had some good teachers." Harry said, as he and Lancelot walked over to Arthur.

"Harry, I am truly impressed with your progress.  Now that you have mastered magical and muggle combat, it is time to begin the next phase of your training."  Arthur then went on to instruct Harry in matters of politics and strategy.

==================================

Harry sighed as he stood looking out the window in the Great Hall.  He missed his friends, especially Hermione.  His absence from the wizarding world the last three months had only intensified his feelings of love for her.  Harry did not hear the figure come up behind him.

"Galleon for your thoughts." Lady Guinevere said.  Harry jumped, startled.

"Sorry." He apologized.  "You startled me."  Guinevere laughed.

"You seemed like you were deep in thought about something." She said, and then decided to play a hunch.  "Or should I say someone.  Who is she?"  Harry's eyes widened.

"How did you know I was thinking about a girl?" he asked.  Guinevere smiled.

"Because Harry, you have the look of a man who is in love." She said.  "Tell me about her."

"Her name's Hermione.  She's the most beautiful woman in the world, present company excluded." Harry said.  Guinevere blushed slightly.  "We've been best friends for six years.  She's smart, funny, and has a good heart.  She's stood by me through everything, even though it has placed her in great danger."

"Have you told her?"  Harry shook his head no.  "Why not?"

"A lot of reasons.  My other best friend, Ron, had a crush on her.  I didn't want to hurt him.  They even dated for a while, but decided to end it mutually.  Like I said, she's my best friend and her friendship means the world to me.  I don't want to do anything to destroy that.  And I don't think she feels the same way.  If she were to reject me, I'd just die inside." Harry said.  "I guess that makes me a coward.  Plus I have absolutely no idea how to even act around women when it comes to the romantic stuff."

"Harry, from what you told me about your friend, I don't think you have to worry about destroying your friendship.  If you really love her, you have to tell her.  Life is too short." Guinevere said, and then smiled.  "And as far as how to act, that won't be a problem either."

Harry's eyebrows rose.  It was only then that he noticed Guinevere was not wearing her normal battle attire.  Instead she was wearing a very plain dress.

"You've mastered individual combat and you are making speedy progress with strategy and the politics lessons.  But it takes more to be the heir of Arthur and a Mage-Knight than that.  You also need to know the arts of chivalry.  We start that training today."

============================

In the wake of Harry's disappearance, Professor Dumbledore made the decision to move the students to Hogwarts several weeks early.  Security at the school, already tightened after the sneak attack last year, was doubled.  Currently everyone was in the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast.  Dumbledore rose to his feet and the hall grew quiet.

"As you are all aware, over the summer we lost one of our best students.  There has still been no word on the fate of Harry Potter, though I assure you that the Ministry as well as the Order is working tirelessly to find him.  Let us all hope and pray that he shall be returned to us soon, safe and sound." He said.  "Now on to other business.  I would like to announce that this year Hogwarts has the privilege of hosting several exchange students.  May I introduce Jennifer and Jason Linx, from the Salem Institute of Magic; Eric Ader from the Moscow School of Magic, and Moira Lynch from the Dublin School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  Applause broke out among the students.  All four were sorted into Griffyndor.

==========================

Later that night in the Griffyndor Common Room, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco were sitting silently near the fireplace.  They had been sitting there for hours in silence.

"Mind if we join you?" an Irish-accented voice said.  The group was startled out of their thoughts.  They glanced up to see Jennifer, Jason, Eric, and Moira standing there.

"Please, have a seat." Ron said.  "I'm sorry we didn't introduce ourselves earlier.  Its just we've been through a really rough time the last two months."

"I know.  I heard that you four were good friends with Potter." Eric said.  Ginny turned to him.

"We were more than just friends.  Harry's been like another brother to me and Ron." She said.  "And he and Hermione are probably the best friends there are in Hogwarts."  At this statement Hermione began to cry again.  She stood up.

"I-I'm sorry.  I have to get to bed." She said, and ran up to her dorm.

"I take it there was more to their relationship then just friendship." Eric said, slightly sad.  He was attracted to Hermione and had contemplated asking her out.  Ron, Ginny, and Draco caught his tone.

"Yeah, you could say that." Draco said.  "They're in love with each other.  Though neither of them will admit it to the other for fear of rejection or ruining their friendship."

"Yeah.  I knew it even when Hermione and I were dating." Ron said.

"You and Hermione dated?" Jason asked.

"Yeah.  I had crush on her for a while, but once we started dating I realized I didn't really feel for her like that.  Plus, her heart was already elsewhere."  The group sat in silence for a few minutes.

"What do you think happened to him?" Moira asked.

"I don't know.  But I do know he is not dead.  I can feel it." Ron said.


	5. Chapter 4: Snape's Punishment, Term Begi...

Harry Potter and the Knights of the Roundtable

Chapter 4:  Snape's Punishment, Term Begins, and the Final Test

Severus Snape cowered at his master's feet.  It had been three months since their failure to capture Potter at his aunt and uncle's house and they were still no closer to finding him.  Next to him, Lucius Malfoy was also on his knees.

"Fools!  You failed to locate a simple boy!" Voldemort growled.  "You shall be punished for your failure!"  He pointed his wand at them and shouted "Crucio!"  Snape and Malfoy collapsed, writing under the pain of the curse.  After several minutes, Voldemort lifted the curse.

"M-My lord, please accept my apologies." Snape said.  "But the boy is nowhere to be found.  Even my sources in the Ministry and the Order do not know where he is.  My spy reports that Dumbledore himself is very worried."  Voldemort smiled slightly.

"Good.  Good.   However, we must locate the boy!" he said.  "He is the single greatest threat to our victory.  Severus, Lucius.  You are forgiven…this time. Do not fail me again."

===========================

September 1st was a dark and melancholy day.  The atmosphere of fear and uncertainty that had fallen over the school in the wake of Harry's disappearance had only grown as the days past without word and the increase in Deatheater attacks.  No one was unaffected, including the professors.

The mood had not improved now, several weeks after the start of term.  The professors had noticed a great drop in the grades of the students.  Most surprising was Hermione.  For the last six years she had been the top student in Hogwarts, leading to her current appointment as Head Girl.  Since Harry's disappearance however, her grades had slumped slow low that if not for the extenuating circumstances, her position as Head Girl would be in serious jeopardy.

Hermione was currently sitting in Professor McGonnagal's office.

"Miss Granger, I'm sure you're aware of why I asked to see you." She asked.

"Yes professor." Hermione said, quietly.  "My grades."

"We all understand that you are upset about Harry.  We all are.  But that doesn't explain why your grades have dropped so dramatically.  There must be a reason other then the concern for you friend." McGonnagal said.  Hermione burst into tears.

"T-That's just it p-pro-professor." Hermione sobbed.  "He's more than a friend."  She stopped for a moment.  "I-I-love him.  And now I might not ever get the chance to tell him."  McGonnagal's heart nearly broke.  So this was the reason for Hermione's downward spiral.  Upon reflection, Professor McGonnagal supposed they ought to have seen it before now.  Harry and Hermione had always been closer to each other than to Ron.  Even during the brief few months that Hermione had date Ron last term the two did not seem as close as her and Harry.

"Miss Granger." McGonnagal said.  "Hermione.  You must get a hold of yourself.  Harry will return to us eventually.  I believe this with all my heart.  He is seen and done too much to be beaten."  Hermione slowly stopped crying.  She pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and wiped her eyes.

"I hope you're right, professor." Hermione said, weakly.

"Let me offer you a piece of advice, dear." McGonnagal said.  "When Harry returns, do not waste a single minute.  Tell him how you feel.  I have the feeling that you will be pleasantly surprised at his reaction."

Ron paced around the common room nervously.  In an attempt to lighten the dark mood around Hogwarts, the professors had decided to hold a Halloween dance.  Over the last couple of weeks, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Draco had begun to become good friends with Jennifer, Jason, Eric, and Moira.  In fact, Ginny and Eric were now dating, as were Draco and Moira.  Ron had developed a crush on Jennifer and wanted to ask her to the dance.

Ron was never very good around girls.  That was why he was now pacing, trying to come up with the right words to ask Jennifer to the dance.  He sighed.  He wished Harry were here to talk to him.  As good a friend as Draco and Hermione were, he still didn't feel comfortable talking about his love life with them.  Especially in Hermione's case, since they had dated at one time and since she was now suffering over Harry's disappearance.

"Dammit!  Why is this so hard?  I talk to Jennifer all the time.  Why can't I ask here to the dance?!" he said aloud.  He heard a gasp behind him.  Turning he found Jennifer standing there, her had covering her mouth.  Ron began to blush furiously.

"How-How long have you been standing there?" he asked.

"Long enough to hear what you said." Jennifer said.

"So how about it?  W-Will you go to the dance with me?" Ron asked.  Jennifer smiled and walked over to Ron.

"I would love to you to the dance with you." She said, slipping her arms around his neck and giving him a small kiss on the lips.  Then she pulled away and headed up to her dorm, leaving Ron standing in the middle of the Common Room, gaping.

=============================

"Harry." Merlin's voice called from behind him.  Harry was currently sitting in his quarters, looking over a photo album Hermione had given him.  It contained pictures of the trio of their last six years.  Harry looked up.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"Harry, your training is almost complete.  You should be able to return to your friends soon." Merlin said.  Harry smiled.  In the past four and a half months he had learned a great many things.  In addition to mastering magical and muggle combat, he had learned a great deal about leadership, tactics, healing and the arts.  But most important to Harry had been his lessons with Lady Guinevere.  She had taught him to dance, as well as other things that now gave him the confidence to approach Hermione about his feelings for her when he returned.  "However, before you leave, you must complete one final test."

"What kind of test?" Harry asked.  Merlin smiled.

"A test that will determine you worthiness as the Heir to Arthur." Merlin answered.  "But I cannot tell you anything more.  Please present yourself in the Great Hall in the morning."  Merlin then got up and left, leaving a puzzled Harry behind.

===============================

The next morning Harry awoke and dressed in his Mage-Knight uniform.  He slowly made his way down to the great hall, glancing around nervously as he went.  He had been up late trying to figure out what kind of test he would be facing.

As he approached the Great Hall, he could see too figures, but could not make them out as they had their backs turned.  He entered the hall and walked towards them, stopping a few feet away.  He immediately recognized one of the men as Lancelot, based on his uniform.  The other man Harry still did not recognize.  Lancelot turned around and addressed Harry.

"Harry."  Lancelot said.  "I'm afraid I have some bad news.  We have been monitoring your world while you were here.  I don't know how to tell you this, but there has been an attack on Hogwarts."  Harry's stomach immediately dropped.  "There have been many casualties.  Including your friends Ron, Ginny, Draco, and Hermione."  The last name slammed into Harry like a freight train.

"How?" he managed to say.

"They were not killed immediately in the attack.  They were captured by Voldemort's forces and tortured.  Hermione was also raped before she was killed."  Fury began rising in Harry.  "We have captured the person responsible." Lancelot said, his eyes wandering to the other man.  He walked over and turned the figure around.  It was Snape.  Harry stared at his ex-Potions Master, hate filling up his eyes.

"He is yours to deal with as you see fit." Lancelot said.  "You have the right to vengeance."  For a few moments it seemed as though Harry was about to launch himself at Snape and kill him with his own hands.  Then the hate in Harry's eyes began to subside.

"I can't murder him." Harry said.  "He deserves to be punished, yes, but not out of vengeance.  He deserves to have his day in court.  I'm sorry."  Harry hung his head.  He was sure that Lancelot must think him a coward, not being able to take vengeance on the man who was responsible for the deaths of those he cared for.

"You have passed the test." Merlin's voice said.  Harry's head snapped to see the figure of Snape slowly change into that of Merlin.  Lancelot was standing next to him, grinning.

"Y-You mean that was a test?" Harry asked.  "What about my" He was cut off by Merlin.

"You're friends are fine, though they miss you terribly." Merlin said.  "It was only a test.  You see Harry; the hardest thing for man to do is to separate justice from vengeance.  By refusing to kill the man you thought responsible for the deaths of your friends outright, and instead seeking justice, you have proven yourself worthy of being Arthur's Heir.  For it is the concept of freedom and justice for which Arthur and the Knights of the Roundtable defended.  So too shall it be for you and the new Knights of the Roundtable.  Always remember this."

"I will." Harry promised.  Merlin smiled.

"Now, your training is complete.  I'm sure you are anxious to get back to Hogwarts and your friends, especially Miss Granger." Merlin said with a twinkle in his eye.  Harry blushed slightly.  "You can return to them tomorrow."  Harry immediately broke out into a large grin.


	6. Chapter 5: Harry's Return, Explanations,...

Harry Potter and the Knights of the Roundtable

Chapter 5:  Harry's Return, Explanations, and Confessions of the Heart

Harry was standing in the Great Hall of Camelot.  He was dressed in the uniform of the Knights of the Roundtable, which consisted of a navy blue jumpsuit with the collar trimmed in gold and the symbol of the Knights of the Roundtable on the front and back, black polished dragon hide boots, a utility belt from which hung a scabbard for a sword and a holster for his wand, black gauntlets, and a navy blue cloak, also bearing the symbol of the Knights.  Standing in front of him were Merlin, Arthur, Lancelot, and Lady Guinevere.

"It was the custom in our day, when a young man had completed his instruction and left to pursue his destiny, for those who had trained him to present him with tokens to aid him on his journey." Merlin said, then nodded to Arthur.

"Harry." Arthur said, stepping forward.  "For thousands of years, in hundreds of cultures, the sword has been the symbol of justice.  During my lifetime, one sword in particular came to symbolize the struggle of good vs. evil, freedom vs. tyranny, justice vs. injustice.  That sword was Excalibur."  Arthur pulled his sword from its sheath and held it out for Harry.  "As my heir, you are called to go forth back into your world and lead the fight on the side of good, freedom, and justice.  It is only fitting, therefore, that I now turn Excalibur over to you.  Use it wisely, never draw it out of anger or revenge."  Harry reached out and took the sword from Arthur, then held it up in salute.

"I swear that this sword shall only be used in defense of the innocent, freedom and justice." He said, and then slid the sword into his sheath.  Arthur then removed a ring from his finger.

"This ring is the Pendragon crest.  It is a symbol of authority over the Knights.  Again, as my heir, it is now yours."  He handed to Harry, who placed it on his right hand.  Arthur stepped back.  Lancelot came forward.  Reaching up around his neck, he removed a silver chain.  Attached to the end of the chain was pendant.

"Harry, this pendant was a gift from my mother.  It is supposed to protect the wearer from harm and bring them luck." Lancelot said, handing the pendant to Harry.  Harry placed it around his neck and tucked it under his shirt.  Next Lady Guinevere stepped forward.  She smiled at Harry.

"Harry, never forget that the greatest advantage of the light over the dark is love and friendship.  For this reason, I give you these rings.  Give them to those you love and trust the most.  For it is through bonds such as these that even the weakest of men may conquer the strongest adversary." She said, handing him a dozen simple silver rings.  Then she pulled a rather beautiful ring off her hand.  "Take this ring and give it to the one you love above all else.  Do not underestimate the strength of your feelings for you, nor her's for you."  Harry took the ring and placed it in his pocket.  Finally, Merlin stepped forward.

"Harry, the job before you is not an easy one.  It will require all you have learned to accomplish.  Trust your instincts and your heart, for they will never deceive you." Merlin said.  He then handed a small orb to Harry.  "Harry, this is the Orb of the Knights.  When you have gathered your potential knights, have each one touch this orb.  It will reveal whether or not the person touching it is worthy of the title."  Harry took the Orb from Merlin and it immediately filled the room in a light blue glow.  Harry placed the Orb in his trunk.

"Thank you all for all you have taught and given me." Harry said.  "I will do my best not to let you down."

==================

Albus Dumbledore surveyed the Great Hall and smiled.  It seemed that the professors' plans to lighten the mood of the students was working.  Laughter could be heard for the first time since Harry's disappearance.  Indeed, everyone seemed to be in much better spirits since the dance started an hour ago.  Dumbledore caught sight of someone and his smile instantly disappeared.  Yes, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, everyone except Hermione.  He sighed.  He had been aware for some time of the feelings Hermione and Harry had shared for each other, even if they didn't admit it to one another.  His thoughts were interrupted when the doors of the Great Hall banged open.  Standing there was a cloaked figure.

===================

Ron couldn't believe he was actually at the dance as Jennifer Linx's date.  She was arguably one of the prettiest girls at Hogwarts and she actually seemed to like him.  He felt a little guilty having such a good time with Harry missing and Hermione mourning over his disappearance.  But once he was out on the dance floor holding Jennifer in his arms, those feelings disappeared.  In the hour since the dance started, they had spent most of that time on the dance floor.

"I'm having a really good time." Jennifer said, as the couple danced to a slow love song.

"Me too." Ron said.  The couple looked into each other's eyes and locked their gazes.  Then Ron began to lean in to kiss her.  Jennifer saw this and parted her lips to receive his.  They were millimeters away from each other when a large bang sounded throughout the hall, startling them.  There were gasps as the assembled students turned towards the doors of the Great Hall.  The doors had been flung open and a cloaked figure was standing in the doorway.  Slowly, deliberately the figure began walking towards the head table, as students parted out of the figure's way.  Whoever this person was, their hood of their cloak was pulled up and cast a shadow over their face, making identification impossible.

As the figure approached the head table, Dumbledore rose to greet him.

======================

Hermione smiled weakly at Ginny and Draco.  She was currently sitting at a table near the head table with Ginny, Draco, Jason Linx, Eric Ader, Moira Lynch, Cho Chang, and Neville Longbottom.  Though the party was very nice, she couldn't seem to relax, her emotions over Harry's now five-month absence still tearing her up inside.  When she heard the loud bang at the back of the Great Hall, she immediately turned her head.  The doors to the Hall had swung open and a figure dressed in a dark cloak began to walk forward.  She heard several gasps of surprise.  Many of the students were fiddling with their wands, trying to decide whether this figure was friend or foe.

Whoever the person was, they seemed not to notice anyone else other than Dumbledore.  The figure walked directly up to him.  Dumbledore rose, came around to the front of the table and began speaking to the figure.  Despite being very close to the head table, Hermione could not make out what was being said.  A look of relief soon appeared on Dumbledore's face.  He nodded to the figure, and then addressed the students and teachers.

"My friends, it is indeed a joyous day.  I have just been informed by our visitor that Harry Potter is alive and well and not in the clutches of Lord Voldemort." He said.

"Albus, who is this visitor?  How do we know he is trustworthy?" Professor McGonnagal asked.  A twinkle appeared in Dumbledore's eyes.

"An excellent question, Minerva." Dumbledore replied, "I'm sure once our visitor's identity has been revealed, it will erase all doubts as to the validity of the information."  He turned to the figure.  "Sir, if you would be so kind."  The figure reached up and slowly pulled down his hood.  A collective gasp was heard as the figure turned, revealing the face of Harry Potter.  Then the sound of applause could be heard rising throughout the hall, until it reached its crecedo, sounding like a thunderous storm.

========================

"Harry!" Hermione yelled, jumping out of her chair and rushing over to him.  She threw him into a big hug.  He hugged her back.  Tears in her eyes she said, "I was so worried."  Harry grinned at her.

"I missed you." He said, then released here.  He turned to face Ron, Ginny, and Draco, who had rushed forward to greet their returning friend.

"Its good to see you, mate." Ron said, pulling Harry into a hug.

"Thanks Ron, its good to see you too." Harry said, and then turned to Draco.  "Draco, its good to see you."

"What about me?" Ginny asked, a mock pout on her face.  Harry laughed and embraced her.

"Its good to see you too Ginny."  He said.

"Where the hell were you?" Hermione asked.  Harry's eyes flickered surprise at her use of a curse.

"I promise I will explain everything in Dumbledore's office.  Right now, though, I need to get up to the dorm and put my things away." He answered, turning to Professor Dumbledore.  "Would an hour be convenient for you, Headmaster?"

"Yes Harry, that would be fine.  Is there anyone else besides the teachers, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy you wish to attend?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes.  Please inform Ms. Chang and Mr. Longbottom as well." Harry replied, and then turned and walked towards the door, stopping every so often to greet someone or shake the hand of another student.

===================

"Harry!" Molly Weasley exclaimed as he walked into Dumbledore's office.  She started to make her way over to him, and then stopped as she and the rest saw, for the first time, his attire.  He was wearing the uniform of the Knights of the Roundtable, complete with Excalibur.

"Harry, perhaps you could explain to us where you have been?  As well as the outfit you are now wearing?" Dumbledore asked.  Harry smiled and took the Orb out of his pocket.

"Of course professor.  But before I do, I must ask Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Cho, and Neville to touch the Orb." He said, passing it to Ron.  The Orb glowed blue.  And so the Orb was passed among the six students; glowing blue each time.  Harry took it back from Neville.

"Thank you.  Now, I shall tell you everything.  Or rather, show you."  Harry said, taking his wand out and pointing it to his head.  "Presento."  Immediately images of that fateful night on Privet Drive projected on the far wall, along with sound.  The assembled group watched in shock and amazement as the events of the last five months played on the screen.  Harry was careful however, to leave out any mention of his feelings for Hermione, as he did not want her to find out this way.  Finally the scenes ended and the images disappeared.

Several minutes of silence followed, as those present tried to process what they had seen and heard.  Finally, Dumbledore spoke.

"It would seem you are more important to this war then we had ever realized, Harry.  I must say it is quite a shock to be in the presence of the heir of Arthur.  I had heard rumors over the years about the prophecy, but it was always dismissed as a fanciful bedtime story.  Obviously we were wrong." Dumbledore said.

"Harry, that Orb that Merlin gave you.  Was that the same Orb you had us touch?" Ginny asked.

"Yes." Harry answered, turning to his seven friends.  "Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Cho Chang, and Ginny Weasley.  Each of you has given me extraordinary friendship and demonstrated many of the most important qualities of a Mage Knight.  I therefore extend an invitation to you to become the first members of the newly reformed Knights of the Roundtable.  Before you accept, I must warn you.  Your training will not be easy, nor will your life.  The Knights of the Roundtable are called to be ever active in the defense of freedom and justice.  We will be at the forefront of this war, as well as any new conflicts that should develop.  Some of you may become injured; others may die.  That being said, who wishes to accept the invitation?"  Hermione and Ron immediately stepped forward.

"We're in." They said in unison.  Harry smiled.  They were his closest friends and he knew that he could count on them.

"I'm in too." Ginny said, moving forward to stand with her brother.

"Me too." Said Draco.

"I'm with them." Cho said, grinning.

"So am I." Neville said.  Harry's heart swelled slightly.  He hadn't doubted that his friends would accept but their determination to stand by him still made him misty.  Harry draws Excalibur from its sheath.  He walked up Ron.

"Ronald Weasley, you have been invited to join the ranks of the Roundtable and have accepted." Harry said, touching his shoulder with the sword, and then repeating the motion for the other one.  As he did so, a light blue light surrounded Ron and his school robes were replaced with the uniform of the Knights.  Harry then repeated the process with the others.  He then turned to Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, I need to ask you several favors.  First, I need a place where I can train my Knights.  The larger the better.  Second, we need a headquarters.  Somewhere only we can access.  Finally, my Knights need uninhibited access to Hogwarts.  They cannot be subject to normal student rules.  We must be able to come and go as we please." Harry said.  Professor McGonnagal opened her mouth to object.  "Professor, you have my word that we will not do anything…inappropriate.  But by the time I am finished training them, my Knights will be the most powerful fighting force in either the Wizarding or Muggle world.  We have a sacred trust to uphold and we cannot do that unless we are uninhibited."  Harry's voice was calm and even, but contained an air of command and authority to it.  His unspoken message was that he would do as he wished, with or without their permission.

"Harry, you have the permissions.  I may know of some facilities you can use, but give me a few hours to look into it." Dumbledore said.  Harry nodded.  "Now, I'm sure your fellow students are all anxious to find out what has happened."  With that Harry and the rest turned and left.

=========================

Once in the main corridor of the school, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Neville said goodnight to Cho and Draco, and made their way to the Gryffindor Common Room.  As he came through the portrait of the Fat Lady, Harry was immediately descended upon by the rest of his fellow Gryffindors.

"Where have you been?" Dean Thomas asked.

"Talking with Dumbledore." Harry said with a grin.  Dean slapped him in the arm.

"You prat!  I mean where the hell have you been for the last five months?" he asked.

"And what the hell are you, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Neville wearing?" Jennifer asked, coming up to the group.  She put her arm around Ron's waist and said, "I missed you."  Ron blushed slightly.

"Uh, Harry, I like to introduce you to Jennifer…" Ron began but was cut off by Harry.

"Jennifer Linx.  Age 16.  Regularly attends the Salem Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry, currently participating in a foreign exchange program.  Has one twin brother, Jason, who is also participating in the foreign exchange program.  And your new girlfriend, correct?" Harry said.  Everyone's mouth hung open.

"How did you know that?" Jennifer asked in disbelief.

"You mean the part about being Ron's new girlfriend?  Well its bloody obvious." Harry said with a grin.  "But if you mean the rest, I'm afraid I can't reveal my source.  But I have been looking forward to meeting you."  Harry took her hand in his and placed a gentle kiss on it.  He then turned and greeted her brother.  By this time Eric and Moira had also appeared.  Harry surprised everyone further when he knew the details of each of them.

"Is somebody going to explain what is going on here or what?" Dean said, exasperated.  Harry repeated the charm he performed in Dumbledore's office.  After several minutes the images faded, leaving most in the room in a state of shock.

"Now, let me address some questions I'm sure are rattling around in your minds." Harry said.  "First, I will be recruiting more Knights.  Prospective Knights will be chosen based on their intelligence, magical ability, courage, and physical conditioning.  The Orb however will make the final determination as to who will be offered the chance to join the Knights.  I will be scheduling several times over the next few weeks to evaluate prospective members.  I ask that until that time, you do not ask me anything more about it.  Now, on with the party!"  The room exploded into cheers as food and drink appeared.  Soon Harry was mingling with his housemates.  Through the corner of his eye he noticed Hermione walk out the portrait entrance.  Ron walked up to him, with Jennifer by his side.

"What's up with Hermione?" Harry asked.

"She's been really worried about you." Ron said.

"Yeah, she took your disappearance really hard." Jennifer said.

"Well, that's understandable.  She's my best friend, next to Ron." Harry said.  Ron grinned.

"That maybe Harry, but I certainly didn't fall to as many pieces as she did.  She was really scared you wouldn't come back." Ron said.  Harry sighed.

"I know.  I killed me not be able to contact her…you guys." Harry said.

"You love her don't you?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I do.  And I think it's about time I did something about it." Harry replied, turning from the couple and heading towards the portrait entrance.

Several minutes later Harry found Hermione sitting alone in the library.  He smiled.  This was her sanctuary, the place she always ran to for comfort.  She was holding a book in front of her but he could tell that she wasn't really reading it.  Her face was one of someone whose mind was a great distance away.  Slowly and quietly, so as not to startle her, he made his way over to the table she was at.

============================

Hermione was only vaguely aware of movement over by the library entrance.  She had needed to leave the party in the Common Room to clear her mind.  She was a jumble of emotions now that Harry was back safe and sound.  She was ecstatic that he was back in her life.  While he was missing she had promised herself that given the chance, she would confess her love for him.  But now that he had returned, the fear and uncertainty had returned.

_What if he doesn't feel the same way?_ She thought.  _I just got him back, I couldn't stand to lose him as a friend if he doesn't feel the same way._

"Hermione?" a voice said.  Blinking, Hermione looked up to see who had called her name.  Her eyes fell on Harry's face.

"Oh, hi Harry." Hermione said.

"Is everything ok?  You look like you were troubled by something?" He asked.  Hermione looked into is blazing green eyes.

"No.  Just thinking." She said.

"Hermione, there's something else that happened while I was away that I didn't tell the others before, but I need to tell you." Harry said, sitting down next to her.  Hermione turned to him and took his hand, concern now flooding her face.

"What is it Harry?  You know you can tell me anything."

"Well, while I was gone I had some time to think about some things that had been on my mind for the last year or so.  You see, I had been feeling this jumble of emotions for someone, and I couldn't really decide what to do about it.  But after talking with Lady Guinevere, I finally understood what I was feeling and that I needed to express it."  Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Well, you see, there's this girl that I like." Harry said.  "She's smart, beautiful and a wonderful person.  I realized I've been in love with her for a while, but I was too scared to admit it."  Hermione felt as though her insides were being wretched out.

_I knew it.  He has feelings for someone else._ She thought.   Harry saw the look of disappointment on her face and immediately reached up and stroked her check.

"That girl is you Hermione." Hermione's eyes widened.

"W-What did you just say?" she asked, not believing what she had just heard.

"I said that the girl is you Hermione Granger." Harry said, grinning.  "I love you and I have for a while now."  Hermione began to cry.  Harry pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped her tears.  "Don't cry Hermione.  It tears me up inside when you do.  I didn't mean to upset you."  Hermione smiled.

"Oh, Harry, I'm not crying because I'm upset." She said.  "I'm crying because I'm happy.  I love you too."


	7. Chapter 6

Harry Potter and the Knights of the Roundtable

**Chapter 6**

"Oh, Harry, I'm not crying because I'm upset." Hermione said.  "I'm crying because I'm happy.  I love you too."  

The words hit Harry like a freight train.  She loved him.  For the last two years he had been hiding his feelings, afraid that they wouldn't be returned.  He suddenly realized he had been a fool not to tell her sooner.  Harry reached over and took her hand, kissing it lightly.

"Hermione, I'm sorry that I wasn't able to admit this sooner.  I was so afraid of losing you as a friend.  Can you forgive me?"

"Only if you can forgive me." Hermione responded.  "After all, I've been as big of git about this as you have."  Harry laughed.

"Okay, it's a deal." Harry replied.  "No more living in the past, beating ourselves up over what can't be changed.  Instead we look to the future.  Hermione Granger, would do me the honors of being my girlfriend?"  Hermione stood up, pulling Harry up with her.  Once standing, she put her arms around his neck and leaned in and kissed him.  Harry's mouth opened slightly to accept her tongue and she deepened the kiss.  As they kissed, Harry put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.  They stood in this position for several minutes, while their tongues engaged in a gentle exploration of each other's mouths.  Finally they broke apart.

"So, should I take that as a yes?" Harry said, grinning.

"Yes." Hermione said, leaning in once again to kiss Harry.

======================

Two hours later, Ron, Jennifer, Ginny, Jason, Draco, Moira, Neville, and Eric sitting alone in the Gryffindor Common Room, waiting the return of Harry and Hermione.

"Where do you think they are?" Eric asked.

"Knowing those two and all the pent up emotions and sexual tension they've had towards each other for the last six years, they're probably in the Astronomy Tower, making up for lost time." Draco replied.  Ron and Ginny shot him a look.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Draco." Ginny said.  "It took them this long to admit their feelings.  I highly doubt it they're going to rush into something like that."

"Yeah Draco.  Unlike you, some of us can control our animal emotions." Ron said.  Draco was about to respond when they heard the portrait open.  The eight heads turned towards the sound.  Harry and Hermione walked through, each with their arm around the other's waist.

"And just where have you two been?" Ginny asked, with a twinkle in her eye.  Hermione blushed.

"Oh, just in the library." Harry said, "Celebrating."

"Celebrating what?" Draco asked.

"Harry asked me to be his girlfriend!" Hermione answered excitedly.

"And she said yes." Harry said with a grin.  Ron launched himself out of his chair and pulled both of them into a hug.

"Its about bloody time!" he exclaimed.  Draco and Ginny soon joined them.

"Finally!" Draco exclaimed, turning to Ginny.  "So whose day was it in the pool?"  Ginny pulled a small tattered book from her pocket.  She flipped through a few pages.

"According to my records, its Dumbledore." Ginny said.

"YOU WERE BETTING ON OUR RELATIONSHIP!?" Harry and Hermione exclaimed incredulously.  "WAIT, DUMBLEDORE!?"

"Yeah mate, hell almost everyone in the school has been waiting for you two to get your heads out of your asses and admit what everyone else saw." Ron said.

"You people obviously have way too much time on your hands." Harry said.  He sighed.  "Anyway, since you guys are all here, I wanted to talk about your training schedule."

"Should we leave?" Jennifer asked, gesturing to herself, Jason, Moira and Eric, obviously hoping that they wouldn't have to.

"No.  I was planning on doing this tomorrow, but since you're here." Harry said, pulling the Orb out and handing it to Jennifer.  She took it into her hands, and it immediately glowed bright blue.  She then passed it to Jason.  It also glowed when he took it, as well as for Moira and Eric.

"Good." Harry said.  "The four of you have shown my friends great caring and friendship these last two months, and from what I know of your past, you each have demonstrated courage, intelligence, and a desire for good.  Because of this, the Orb has judged you worthy of an invitation to join the Knights of the Roundtable."  The four smiled, clearly excited.  Harry held up his hand.  "Before you agree, I will repeat what I told Ron, Hermione, Draco, Cho, Neville, and Ginny.  Your training will not be easy, nor will your life.  The Knights of the Roundtable are called to be ever active in the defense of freedom and justice.  We will be at the forefront of this war, as well as any new conflicts that should develop.  Some of you may become injured; others may die.  That being said, who wishes to accept the invitation?"

Jennifer, Jason, Moira, and Eric glanced at one another.  No discussion was really necessary.  With the exception of Harry, the people in the room were their friends.  They would stand by them no matter what.  They had also been raised on stories of the horror of Lord Voldemort's first reign and had spent the last two years watching the world plunge back into that darkness.  Each had lost friends, family members, or acquaintances to the forces of darkness.  And each had been raised on the stories of how the Boy-Who-Lived had conquered Voldemort the first time.

"We're in." Jennifer said, as the others nodded their heads.  Harry drew Excalibur and repeated the ritual he had performed with the others.

"Everyone take a seat." He said, motioning to them.  Everyone sat down, facing Harry.

"Once Dumbledore finds a place for us to use for training, we'll get started.  Most of you have had extensive DADA training, and in some cases, some real life magical combat experience." Harry said, looking at Ron, Ginny, Draco, Hermione and Neville.  "So I'm sure it won't take much time to train you up on that end.  However, magical combat is not the only skills you need to know.  You will also be trained in the art of muggle warfare, and learn to combine the two.  Unfortunately we do not have a lot of time.  Voldemort will shortly be informed of my return, as well as the circumstances surrounding my disappearance.  Of this I am sure.  Even with the use of a time stretch spell, I won't be able to take the full five months necessary to teach you everything.  So I have designed an intensive seven-week training program that will teach you as much as I can.  After you complete it, you will assist me in training the rest of the Knights of the Roundtable."

===========================

"What is it Snape?" Voldemort sneered.  Severus Snape was standing before his throne, his head down, not daring to look into the eyes of his master.

"Master, I have news.  One of my spies reports that Harry Potter has resurfaced at Hogwarts." Snape answered.

"Indeed." Voldemort said sneered.  "And was your spy able to find out where Potter was?  Or was even that task too difficult?"

"My Lord, according to the Potter boy, he was taken from his aunt and uncle's house by," Snape answered, "Merlin."

"What?!" Voldemort raged.

"According to my spy, Potter claims that Merlin removed him from the house, and he was taken to Camelot.  It was here he met King Arthur and was informed that he had been chosen as the heir to Arthur." Snape replied.  "He was trained as a Mage Knight and now has begun recruiting students at Hogwarts to reform the Knights of the Roundtable."  Voldemort smiled.

"So, Arthur's heir has finally returned.  Excellent." Voldemort said.  "Assemble the Inner Circle in one hour."  Snape bowed and walked out of the throne room.  "So the final battle approaches.  This time your heir shall lose Arthur."

====================================

An hour latter Voldemort's inner circle was assembled.  Besides Snape, also present was Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Lestrange, Nott, as well as about a dozen others.

"Our good friend Severus has brought interesting news." Voldemort said.  He then went on explain the information that Snape had provided.

"With all due respect to Severus," Malfoy sneered. "How do we know that this information is genuine?  After all, this story is somewhat hard to believe."

"It is true." Voldemort said.  "The prophecy that Severus's source refers to is well known to me."

"My Lord, if this is true, what can we do?" Lestrange asked.

"It will take Potter some time to train his knights, particularly if he is stupid enough only to recruit students." Voldemort sneered.  "But we must not underestimate him.  Therefore, I will resurrect the Blood Knights."

"The Blood Knights?" Crabbe asked.

"Yes.  During my ancestor's reign of terror, the Blood Knights were the most feared soldiers of Darkness in history.  But then Arthur and his Knights stuck their noses into their business.   But this time will be different."

==================================

The next day Harry and the rest of the new Knights met Cho in the hall outside of the Ravenclaw dormitory.  When she saw Harry and Hermione holding hands, she immediately broke into a grin.

"So who won the pool?" she asked.

"Dumbledore." Ginny replied.  Cho shook her head, making her way over to the new couple.

"Congratulations.  It's about time." She said.  Harry rolled his eyes, and then turned to Hermione.

"How many more times do you think we're going to hear that today?" he asked.  Hermione grinned.

"Probably at least a hundred or so." She replied.  The rest of the Knights laughed.

"Before we head down to breakfast, there's one more thing I need to talk to you guys." Harry said.  "No offense, but its something I need to talk to Ron, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Neville, and Cho about privately."  Jennifer smiled.

"No problem.  We'll meet you outside the Great Hall." She said, as her, Jason, Moira, and Eric turned and walked off.

"What's up?" Draco asked.  Harry pulled the twelve rings that Guinevere gave him.

"Guinevere gave me these rings to give to my most trusted friends.  I want each of you to wear one." Harry said, handing out a ring to each of six.  "Aside from Dumbledore, you six are the only ones I trust completely.  No offense to Jennifer, Jason, Moira or Eric."

"We understand, mate." Ron said.  Each of the six slipped the ring onto their right hand.

"These rings have been charmed so that whenever one of us is in danger, the other's rings will glow." Harry explained.

==================================

Five minutes later the group approached the Great Hall, where the met up with Jennifer, Jason, Moira, and Eric and opened the doors.  The rest of the school was already there, eating breakfast and talking loudly.  When they noticed the group walk in, the conversation ceased.  For a few brief moments no one moved, surprised at the site of eleven students now wearing the uniform of the Knights.  Then they noticed Harry and Hermione holding hands.

"Its about time Potter!" a voice yelled from the Hufflepuff table.  The voice was soon joined by dozens of others.   At the head table, Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers watched with amusement.  Cho broke off from the group and went over to the Ravenclaw table.  Harry and the others took a seat near the head of the Gryffindor table.  Harry glanced up at Dumbledore.  There was a smile on his face and Harry could swear that the Headmaster had winked at him.  Harry turned away and began to eat.

Twenty minutes later, Harry and the rest were finishing up their breakfast when Professor McGonnagal approached him.

"Mr. Potter." She said.  Harry turned.  "The Headmaster wishes to see you in his office when you are finished.  He also requests that your Knights remain here in the Great Hall until you and he are finished."

"But Professor, we have classes in a few minutes." Hermione said.  Ron rolled his eyes.

"I know Ms. Granger.  I shall inform your teachers that you will be late." McGonnagal replied.

========================

"Ah Harry.  Come in." Dumbledore said.  Harry walked into his office.

"Hello Fawkes." Harry said, petting Dumbledore's pet phoenix.  "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes.  First, let me congratulate you and Ms. Granger.  I have long seen the love you hold for each other.  I was wondering when you would finally admit it to each other.  Second, I believe I have a solution to the issue of training facilities and a headquarters." Dumbledore said.  "As you are well aware, Salazaar Slytherin built a secret chamber, the Chamber of Secrets, under Hogwarts and only his heir could open it.  The Chamber has been destroyed to prevent a repeat of last year." Dumbledore was referring to how the Deatheaters had infiltrated the school using the Chamber.  "What you do not know, indeed what I did not know until very recently, is that Godric Gryffindor also built a secret chamber, with the help of Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Raveclaw.  They knew what Salazaar was up to, and needed a way to meet, along with their allies, in secret so that Salazaar would not realize that they new of his intentions to take over the wizarding world.  Only the heirs of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw would be able to open it."

"And since my parents were descended from them, I should be able to open it." Harry finished.

"Yes.  And I believe I may know where the entrance is.  Now, from the view vague accounts I have discovered, this chamber is many times bigger than the Chamber of Secrets.  I propose that you open it, and we refurbish it to meet your needs." Dumbledore said.

"It sounds like an excellent plan." Harry said.

"The third item I wanted to discuss was your recruiting intentions." Dumbledore said.  Harry went on to explain how he would recruit, explaining that the rest of the DA club would be the next ones recruited, but only after Ron, Hermione, Draco, Neville, Cho, Ginny, Jennifer, Jason, Moira, and Eric were trained.

"Excellent.  So you plan on recruiting members from each house?" Dumbledore asked.  Harry nodded.  "And will you only be recruiting from Hogwarts?"

"No.  The Knights will be an international unit.  I plan on recruiting additional people from other countries." Harry said.

"And your training program?" Dumbledore asked.  Harry explained the program he had drawn up.

"I see." Dumbledore said.  "Then perhaps I can offer two more suggestions.  First, I believe that it might be best if we moved those students who are accepted into the Knights into new living quarters; keep you all together.  As you know, the Slytherin Dorms have been razed; perhaps we could refurbish them for your needs."  Harry thought for a moment.

"Okay." Harry said.  "And the second suggestion?"

"Harry, it is my belief, and I'm sure yours as well, the Voldemort will shortly learn of your return and your heritage, if he has not already.  He will not give us much time.  Therefore, would you not agree that maximum time and effort must be given to readying your Knights?" Dumbledore said.  Harry nodded, a hunch as to what Dumbledore was going to propose rising in his thoughts.  "Therefore, I believe that the members of the Roundtable should be released from all school requirements.  I am more that confidant that their training as Mage Knights will cover the essentials anyway.  And of course, the entire Hogwarts staff is here to assist you, should you require it."

"Thank you Headmaster." Harry said, grinning.  "You know people are going to think you've finally gone off the deep end when they hear this?"  Dumbledore chuckled.

"Harry, they have been saying that for years, which is good.  The more they underestimate my sanity, the easier it is to get them to go along with me." He said.

==============================

"So what did Dumbledore want?  And why did want us to wait here?" Hermione asked.

"He wanted to discuss a few things." Harry said.  "He sends his congratulations to us, by the way."  Hermione giggled.

"Let me guess.  He said it was about bloody time?" she asked.

"More or less." Harry said, and then addressed the group.  He explained about the chamber Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw had built, as well as where Dumbledore believed the entrance to be.  "So we're going to head there now and check it out."

"What about classes?" Hermione asked.  The others laughed.

"That's our Hermione." Ginny said, "Always worried about class."  The others laughed in agreement.

"Well, that was the other thing Dumbledore wanted to discuss." Harry said.  "He has suggested that since I plan on recruiting members from all three houses, as well as several other schools eventually, it would be best if the Knights had our own living quarters.  He has suggested that we refurbished the old Slytherin dorms for this purpose and I agreed.  So, after we check out this chamber, we'll divide up into two groups and get started.  Second, he is also of the opinion, as am I, that training the Knights take precedence over all other concerns.  As such, all current Knights, as well as future Knights, are relieved of all other school responsibilities.  In affect, we are no longer students at Hogwarts, though we shall train here, live here, and operate from here." He looked at Hermione apologetically.  "That means you'll have to give up your position as Head Girl."  Hermione looked sad for a moment, then brightened.

"Okay." She said.

"Wicked!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well, what are we waiting around for?  Lets get started." Moira said excitedly.


	8. Chapter 7

Harry Potter and the Knights of the Roundtable

_Author's Note 9-22-03:_

_I would like to apologize for the delay in posting this chapter.  My current area of residence was hit hard by hurricane Isabella, resulting in a loss of power and phones for four days.  There will be another delay in posting the next chapter as well.  I am currently running two stories and have neglected the other for a little while and need to update it._

**Chapter 7**

When Harry and the rest of the Knights approached the statue of the Centaur near the DADA classroom, they found Dumbledore already waiting for them.

"Hello Harry." Dumbledore said.  "I take it Harry has explained the situation to you all?"  The Knights nodded.  "Good.  Harry, I believe that this is the entrance to the chamber.  I am not sure how to open it."  Harry examined the statue.  After a few minutes he was ready to give up when Hermione's eyes went wide.

"Harry!  Look at his hands!" she exclaimed.  Only then did Harry notice that the statues hands were cupped, as though it getting ready to hold something.  "I think you need to put something there."

"But what?" Ron asked.

"It would have to be something that only the heir of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw would possess." Dumbledore said.  Harry thought for a few minutes, and then snapped his fingers.

"I've got it." He said, drawing a dagger from his belt.  "I'm a direct descendant of the three.  A small part of them is in me.  In my blood." He took the dagger and cut his finger and let a few drops of blood land in the statue's hand.  After a few seconds, a white glow surrounded the statue.

"Welcome heir of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.  It has been foretold that you would one day come here.  Only you and those you willingly designated shall be able to enter this chamber.  From this point forward you will not need to present a blood sample.  Simple place your hand in the statue and say the words Phoenix Light.  The same is true for those you designate." The voice said.  Then the light faded to reveal a doorway.

"Well, let's see what this place looks like." Harry said, leading the group into the entrance.  Once inside they found a large, spiraling staircase that looked like it went down at least four levels.  One by one they descended the staircase, until they reached the bottom and found themselves in a small chamber.  On the one side of the chamber were two giant doors, adorned with the symbols of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw.

Harry cautiously approached the doors.  When he was about five feet from them, they began to open inward, revealing a large chamber.  The group stepped in and reacted with awe.

They were standing in a large hallway.   On the right side of the hallway were four chambers.  At the end of the hall were two larger chambers.  On the left side of the hall as a chamber approximately the size of the Chamber of Secrets.  By Harry's estimation, the whole complex was definitely more than three times bigger than the Chamber of Secrets.

"Professor, this is definitely bigger than what you told me." Harry said.

"Indeed, Harry.  I think it may be large enough to provide all of your Knights needs, including quarters." Dumbledore replied.

The group spent the rest of the morning reconfiguring the chamber to meet the needs of the Knights.  The largest chamber became the training auditorium.  A spell similar to the one placed on the Room of Requirements was used so that Harry could change the room to fit the particular training needs on a day-to-day basis.  The first large chamber on the right side of the main hallway became the Knights Common Room.  The room was decorated exactly like the Great Hall of Camelot, and for gatherings of the entire Knights a large roundtable could be placed there.  The two large chambers at the end of the hall were further subdivided into living quarters for the Knights.  It was decided that two Knights would share each room.  Each room had is own bathroom, complete with shower and tub.  The three smaller chambers on the right of the hallway became a library, a potions lab and the armory.

"Good work everyone." Harry said.  "Take the rest of the day off to move you stuff down here and decorate your rooms.  We'll start training tomorrow."

================================

"Harry, I was wondering," Hermione began.  She and Harry were huddled in a corner of the Common Room by a fireplace.  Her head was resting on Harry's shoulder and he had his arm around her.

"What were you wondering?" he asked.

"Well, I was wondering if we could go see my parents." She answered.  "I haven't seen them in a few months, and I want to introduce them to you."

"I'd love to.  But your parents have met me before, Hermione." He said.  Hermione giggled.

"Yeah, they met Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and my best friend, not Harry Potter, my boyfriend." She replied.  Harry smiled at her.

"Yeah, you're right as always." He said, leaning down to kiss her.  A few moments later they broke apart.  "We'd better go tonight.  We're not going to have much time for much of anything after tomorrow."

==================================

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" Melinda Granger asked in surprise.  Hermione and Harry had just apparated onto the Granger's front porch and walked into the house.  Melinda walked over to Hermione and hugged her.  Then she noticed Harry.  "Harry!  It's good to see you again.  We were so worried."  Harry grinned.

"Thanks Mrs. Granger.  It's good to be back." He said.  Just then Hermione's father, John Granger entered the room.

"Hermione!  Harry!" he exclaimed, then noticed their uniforms.  "What are you two wearing?"  Hermione had to remind herself that her parents didn't receive the Daily Prophet and hadn't received a letter from her since the day before Harry's return.

"It has to do with what happened to Harry at the beginning of the summer." Hermione answered.  She and Harry then related the story.  Melinda and John gasped in surprise.

"That's incredible!" John said.  "And Hermione, you're one of the new Knights?"

"Yes.  Though I'll only be starting my training tomorrow." Hermione replied.  "But there is another reason we're here."

"Yes dear?" Melinda asked.

"Uh, well, the truth is Mr. & Mrs. Granger, that Hermione and I wanted to tell you that we…are dating now." Harry said, slightly nervous.  Melinda squealed in delight and hugged her daughter.  John broke out into a huge grin.

"It's about time!" he said.  "For the past six year's we've had to listen to Hermione go on and on about you, Harry.  And anybody with eyes could see that there was something between you two."

"So everybody keeps telling us." Hermione said.  The couple spent the next hour talking to Hermione's parents.  Finally Harry stood up.

"We'd better get going.  We have an early day tomorrow." He said.  They said goodbye to her parents.

"Take good care of her Harry." John said.  Harry smiled and shook his hand.

"I intend to."

===========================

When they returned to the Knight's new complex, Harry immediately called all of the Knights together.

"This is the schedule for your training." Harry said, handing out several pieces of parchment.  "We'll meet here in the Common Room tomorrow morning."  The Knights looked over the parchment.  Harry had not been kidding when he had told them their training would be intensive.  The schedule was as follows.

**5:30am – Wake-up**

**6:00am – 7:30am – Physical Conditioning**

**7:30am-8:00am – Showers**

**8:00am-9:00am – Breakfast in the Great Hall**

**9:00am-10:30am – Muggle Combat (including First Aid)**

**10:30am – 12:00pm – Strategy and Tactics**

**12:00pm – 1:00pm – Lunch in the Great Hall**

**1:00pm – 2:30pm – Magical Combat (including First Aid)**

**2:30pm – 4:00pm – Potions**

**4:00pm-5:30pm – Combat Flying**

**5:30pm-6:00pm – Showers**

**6:00pm-7:00pm – Dinner**

**7:00pm – 8:00pm – Study Period**

**8:00pm – 9:30pm – Free Time**

**9:30 – Bedtime**

Ron whistled in amazement after he read the schedule.  "Geez, Harry, you weren't kidding!"  Harry looked at the group seriously.

"I told you this was going to be difficult and require a lot of work." Harry said.  "But by the time the next seven weeks are up, you will be more than adequately trained to be Knights.  Then you will assist me in training the rest.  By the time everyone is trained up, this will be the most efficient fighting force in the world."

==============================

"I hate Harry." Hermione said as she tried to catch her breath.  It had been two weeks since the start of the group's training and Harry was working them relentlessly.  As Harry had promised and the schedule had alluded, the training was indeed intense.  The day started with an hour and a half of physical conditioning, which the Knights had nicknamed the "Torture Circuit" for its grueling routine.  By the time they were finished each morning, every Knight felt like their bodies had been run through a series of medieval torture devices.

"It hurts now, but give it a few more days and you'll get used to it." Harry had told them after the first day.  "And the first time you are in combat, you'll thank God for it."

Their Muggle combat and Magical combat classes were just as grueling.  They had begun to learn to use muggle weapons, such as swords, knives, and staffs, as well as hand-to-hand fighting techniques.  Magical combat was a little easier, as each of them had extensive DADA training and some field experience prior to this.

"Yeah," Ron said breathlessly.  "I think Harry enjoys torturing us."

"Will the two of you quit whining?" Draco said as he joined them on the way to the living quarters.  "Its not like he didn't warn us."  Ron and Hermione remained silent.  The truth was, he had warned them how difficult it would be.  And both knew that the training had to be this difficult if they were to survive major combat with Voldemort's forces.  When they reached the living quarters, Ron entered the room he shared with Harry, Draco the room he shared with Neville, and Hermione the room she shared with Ginny.

Ginny was already stripping her workout outfit off in preparation for her shower.  She grinned at Hermione as she walked in.

"Took you long enough to get back here." She said.  "Trying to seduce some extra credit off the teacher?"  Hermione rolled her eyes.  Everyone in the group had been teasing her and Harry.

"No.  I was plotting ways to kill him with Ron." Hermione replied with a smirk.  Ginny laughed and made her way into their bathroom.  Hermione began stripping her own outfit off.  A few minutes later Ginny appeared again, wearing a towel, her hair dripping wet.

"Shower's free." She said.  Hermione picked up her towel and made her way into the bathroom.  She started the water and after setting it at the desired temperature, she stepped in.  She sighed as the hot water hit her aching muscles.  She had to admit, that Harry was right.  The physical conditioning was getting easier with each day, and she had no complaints with the results.  Though she has always been in pretty good shape, she had noticed a definite improvement in her muscle tone.

As she thought over the events of the last two weeks, she realized that her only real complaint was the lack of free time she and Harry had together.  True, they spent their free period every night together, usually in the Knight Common Room, snuggled up by the fire, lost in each other's eyes.  Sometimes they would take walks around the castle, but the time always passed too quickly.  She longed to be able to spend an entire day with Harry, just the two of them, no Knights, no training, just them.

_Who are you kidding girl._ A voice in the back of her head said.  _You want to spend an entire night with him as well._  She blushed at this thought.  Now that her and Harry had admitted their feelings for each other, their relationship had in some ways moved at light speed.  There was none of the awkwardness of a new relationship, each being completely comfortable around the other.  Hell, they had even begun thinking in terms of their future together.   But in other ways, the relationship seemed to move agonizingly slow.  Though their snogging sessions had reached volcanic temperatures, they had gone no further.  Hermione sighed.  On one level she knew it was the right thing, not moving too fast into the more physical aspects of a relationship, but another part of her cried out for it.  Perhaps it was because they had been best friends for so long and had already developed a very deep understanding of each other.  Or, more than likely, because she knew how quickly something bad could happen to take him away from her again.  But Harry had made it clear that he wanted to do things right and not rush it.

"Hermione!  Hurry up or we'll be late for breakfast!" Ginny called, bringing Hermione out of her thoughts.

============================

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione and Ginny made their way into the Great Hall.  Most of the school's students, as well as the first class of Knights were already seated and eating.  They made their way over to the Knights table and sat down, Hermione taking a seat between Harry and Ron, and Ginny sitting next to Jason.  Harry leaned over and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek.

"I was just about to send out a search party for you two." He said.  Hermione rolled her eyes.

"How much longer until you pick some more Knights?" Jennifer asked from across the table.

"Depends.  I wasn't planning on doing it until you were near the end of your training.  But I'm starting to rethink that idea.  First of all, you guys are making better progress than I thought.  Second, I have a bad feeling Voldemort isn't going to allow me the luxury of doing this the way I want to." Harry responded.  Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco exchanged looks.

"Have you had any nightmares lately?" Ginny asked.  Harry shook his head no.

"No.  Not since the end of last year." He answered.  "That's something else that concerns me.  It seems that with Snape's information about our connection, Voldemort's been able to block it some how."

============================

The sound of swords clashing echoed across the training auditorium.  Harry surveyed the scene in front of him.  Harry's Knights were engaged in a mock combat exercise.  He smiled as he watched them.  They were indeed coming along much faster than he had anticipated.  He had assumed they would be dedicated, but their level of concentration and determination to live up to his expectations was more intense than he had believed possible.  Especially Hermione.

Harry's eyes drifted over to one side of the auditorium.  Hermione was fighting three Orc mercenary projections and by the looks of things, was more than holding her own.  He watched as she landed a blow across the back of one of the Orcs, causing him to shriek in pain before disappearing.

_God she's even beautiful when she's fighting._ Harry thought to himself.  The last two weeks had been at the same time the most wonderful and frustrating of his life.  Despite the rather tight training schedule, he and Hermione had somehow managed to get quite close since his first night back.  He loved spending time with her.  He had always thought of her as one of the most amazing people he knew, and that opinion was only increased a thousand fold.  It was wonderful.  But it was also frustrating.  Every day it became harder and harder to hold her in his arms and kiss her without letting his more animal passions take over.  Making it harder was the fact that Hermione had signaled on more than one occasion that she was willing.  But Harry, being the ever-noble person he was, did not want to rush things.  _I don't know how many more cold showers I can take._ He thought.


	9. Chapter 8

Harry Potter and the Knights of the Roundtable

**Author's Note: **I'd like to apoligize to my readers for taking so long to update this story.  I was suffering from a severe case of writers block when it came to this story.  In addition, I had been concentrating on another story, in between working full time and going back to school for my masters.

I now have three stories going, so my new plan is to try and update each story with one chapter each before moving onto the next chapter.  So please bear with me.  Now, on with the story!

**Chapter 8**

"Harry, wake up!" Ginny's voice yelled as her brother shook Harry's shoulders, trying to rouse him.  Harry bolted up.

"What?  What's wrong?" he said excitedly, then calmed as he saw Ginny and Ron staring at him.  "What are you doing here?  And why did you wake me up?"

"It's Hermione." Ginny said.  "She's having a terrible nightmare.  I can't wake her up.  The last time she was like this was when you were missing."  Harry paled slightly.  "Harry, you have to go to her."  Standing up, Harry reached for his bathrobe and put it on.  Ginny then led him out of the room and down the hall to the room she shared with Hermione.

Opening the door, Harry stepped inside.  The room was dark and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust.  When they did, he saw Hermione sleeping peacefully in her bed.  He whirled around, only to see the door to the room slam shut.  He moved over to it and tried to open it, but couldn't.

*****

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ron asked.  He, Ginny, and Draco were standing outside in the hall and had just finished casting multiple locking charms on the doors.

"Yes." Ginny said.  "You know how long it took them to admit they love each other; do you honestly think that they'd move any faster on _this_?  I don't know about you two, but I've had enough of listening to Hermione's dreams for the last three and half weeks.  Its obvious they bloody want each other."

"Yeah, but isn't this cheating?" Ron asked.

"Nope." Draco said.  "Ginny checked the book; none of us have this day."

"Who does?" Ron asked.

"Professor McGonnagall." Ginny answered, grinning.

"You guys do realize that Harry's going to be out for revenge.  I wouldn't be surprised if it's double-torture circuit for a week when he gets out." Ron replied.

*****

Harry spent several minutes trying to force the door open.  Finally, giving up, he turned back towards where Hermione had been sleeping and started.  Apparently his efforts to open the door had caused her to awaken.

"Harry!" she whispered.  "What are you doing here?"

"Ginny woke me up, saying you were having a nightmare and couldn't wake you." Harry explained.  "She said the last time it happened was when I was missing.  She asked me to come here and try to wake you.  But when I got in the room, she closed the door behind me and locked it.  I can't get it open now."

"Why would she do that?" Hermione asked.  As if in response to her question, the lights in the room lit up, giving Harry a good look at Hermione.  The sight that greeted him caused his breath to hold in his chest.

Hermione was wearing a gray tank top and shorts, both of which hug the contours of her body in a most flattering way, leaving very little to the imagination.  Harry felt a stirring in the lower part of his body.  He quickly turned away to hide his embarrassment.

"I see you're both awake." Ginny's voice boomed throughout the room, startling Harry and Hermione.  "By now I suppose you've realized Harry, that we brought you to Hermione's under false pretenses.  And I bet you're wondering why?  It's quite simple really.  We, your friends, have been forced to watch for years as you two danced around your feelings for each other.  Now, you've finally admitted your feelings to each other, but now there's a new problem.  Ever since you have gotten together, we have watched as your passion has been building.  Its obvious you want each other; we've all seen the way you look at each other and have witnessed those snogging sessions that could melt steal; and yet you still haven't done anything about it.  Instead you drive your roommates insane by keeping them awake because of your dreams."  Harry and Hermione blushed at this statement.

"So, rather than allow this to continue, we decided to force the issue.  Thanks to everything you've taught us, as well as a little help from two certain house elves we all know and love, you are both going to remain in this room until you take care of this little issue.  The door will not open until then, if you want it.  Oh, and by the way, when I finish speaking, the room will become soundproof, so by all means, feel free to make as much noise as you like."

*****

Harry awoke the next morning feeling something on his chest.  It took him a moment to clear his eyes before he was able to focus.  Looking down he smiled as he saw Hermione, her eyes closed in slumber, sleeping on his chest.  His mind raced back to the events of the previous night.

FLASHBACK

Harry and Hermione stood in silence for several moments after Ginny's voice vanished.  Finally, Hermione spoke.

"She's right you know." Hermione said, walking slowly over to Harry.  "Based on past history, we do tend to take the long way around to things."  She stopped several steps from him.  "And I can't deny that I haven't been thinking about it ever since we confessed our feelings."

"I know." Harry said, quietly.  "I've been thinking about it too.  A lot."  He took several steps forward, until they were standing nose to nose.  They stood motionless, each one's eyes searching the others' for an answer to an unspoken question.  After a moment, they both found the answer they were looking for.  

A second later they had embraced each other and began kissing passionately.  Hermione felt Harry's tongue brush against her lips and parted them slightly to allow him access.  They stood, kissing for a few moments, the fire of passion building inside of them.

Still kissing they stumbled their way back to Hermione's bed.  Hermione pulled Harry's robe off him and pulled Harry down onto the bed with her.  He broke the kiss.

"I love you Hermione." He said.  She smiled.

"I love you too, Harry." She replied.  Harry began running his hands over her body while he alternately kissed her lips, checks, and neck.  She moaned as his hands caressed her flesh.  After several minutes he stopped and pulled her tank top off, exposing her flesh to his mouth.

END FLASHBACK

Harry smiled as he relived the memory.  It had been the most intense experience of his life, and considering all he had been through, that was saying something.  They made love several times, each time filled with more passion and love than the last.  Hermione's stirring brought him out of his memories.

"Morning sweetheart." He said, smiling.  He then placed a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Morning." She said smiling, lifting her head up and planning a kiss on his lips.  "Last night was wonderful Harry."

"Yeah, we'll have to do something nice for Ginny and the others." Harry said.  Hermione grinned in a mischievous way.

"We will…AFTER we get even for tricking us." She said.

*****

"I told you they'd make us pay for our little plan." Ron said.  He, Ginny, and Draco were walking back to their dorms after having run through the Torture Circuit four times.  They were all tired, dirty, and out of breathe.

"Yeah, but it was worth it." Ginny said.  "Now we won't have to put up with hearing them dream about each other." That morning the decision had been made that Harry and Hermione would now share living quarters.

"True, but I could have done without the torture." Draco replied.  Ron and Ginny nodded their agreement.  After a few minutes they reached their destination and separated as they each went into their rooms.

Twenty minutes later, they met up again in the hall, each now showered and in a clean uniform.  Together, they began making their way back to the entrance of the Knights complex, their destination being the Great Hall of Hogwarts.  Because their training had progress as fast as it had, Harry had decided to move up his recruitment of the next batch of Knights.  He was going to announce those chosen at dinner.

Entering the Great Hall, they found the atmosphere more energized than usual.  Everyone had learned of Harry's announcement and was on edge.  They spotted Harry and Hermione over at the Knights table, engaged in conversation.  Also seated at the table were Neville, Cho, Jennifer, Moira, Jason, and Eric.

"Hi sweetheart." Ron said to Jennifer as they approached the table.  She stood up and gave him a kiss.

"Hey!  Get a room!" Harry called out, smirking.  "How did you guys enjoy the workout?"

"I can't believe you made us go through that four times." Ginny said, settling into the chair next to Eric.

"Yeah, you should be thanking us." Draco said smirking.  Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, we did appreciate the intent, but your methods were not exactly noble." Hermione said. Draco was about to open his mouth in retort, when Dumbledore's voice cut through the noise of the hall.

"Before the feast begins, I have been informed by Mr. Potter that the next group of recruits for membership in the Knights has been selected.  Some, not being students of Hogwarts, have already been notified in secret and are now waiting in my office until the announcement.  The rest are among you." Dumbledore said, pulling a piece of parchment from his robes.  "When I call your name, please make your way over to Mr. Potter."  He motioned towards Harry who had gotten out of his seat and was now standing at the head of the Knight's table.

"Fred and George Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Luna Lovegood, Parvarti and Padma Patil, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Terry Boot, Roger Davies, Hannah Abbot, Ernie MacMillian, Susan Bones, and Viktor Krum."  Gasps arose in the hall at the mention of the Bulgarian Seeker's name.  In moments, all those mentioned were standing in front of Harry.

The entire hall listened intently has Harry swore them into the Knights.  When he was finished, the hall erupted into cheers and applause as Harry motioned for the new members to take their seats at the table.  Ron and Ginny stood up and congratulated their older brothers.

"You do realize you going to be taken orders from us?" Ginny asked Bill.  He grinned.

"So what else is new Gin?  You always did have Charlie and I wrapped around your finger." He said.

The next hour passed extremely quickly, with the conversation centering around some of the more surprising choices Harry had made for the next group of Knights.  Just as the feast was about to end, alarms began wailing.  Harry immediately jumped up and muttered a spell.  The wall behind the Knight table shimmered momentarily before an image of the situation map in the Knight's chamber appeared.

"It's Voldemort." He said.  "He's attacking the ministry."  Everyone at the Knights table jumped out of their seats.  "You guys stay here." Harry said motioning to the new members.  "The rest of you, follow me."  A moment later, Harry and the others did something that was supposed to be impossible.  With a small pop, they disapparated from the Great Hall.


	10. Chapter 9

Harry Potter and the Knights of the Roundtable

**Chapter 9**

Albert Murrow, a member of the Ministry of Magic security force, sighed as he sat at his post in the lobby of the Ministry of Magic building.  Night shift was always the most boring time of day to be on duty and gave him plenty of opportunity to examine his life and brood about how it had turned out.

Albert had been one of the top students at Hogwarts ten years ago and had always dreamed of being an Auror.  After graduation he had been accepted into the Auror Training program.  Unfortunately for Albert, the training proved to be much more rigorous than he could handle and he washed out.  It was then that he joined the security force that guarded the Ministry, whose training requirements were much lower than the Aurors.  But even here he had had a mediocre career at best.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic.  Please state your name and business." The magical voice boomed, bringing Albert out of his thoughts.  His eyes widened as he turned towards the door and found himself face-to-face with ten figures, all wearing Death Eater masks.  The only difference was their blood red cloaks.  Albert reached for his wand, which was currently sitting in a holster attached to his right thigh.  His fingers were almost on the tip of his wand when he was hit with a purple colored blast from one of the intruders' wands.

*****

Minster of Magic Cornelius Fudge stared at the Daily Prophet in disgust.  The last few months the paper was filled with stories of casualties from the few Death Eater raids that had taken place, along with continuous editorials criticizing his administration for its handling of Lord Voldemort and the disappearance of Harry Potter.  He had thought the return of Harry Potter to Hogwarts would have abated the criticism, but it was instead the opposite. The criticism only increased.  Worse, his spies at Hogwarts had begun relaying some disturbing information to him.  If it was true, it could mean the end of his career.  The only saving grace was that the Potter boy seemed unaware of the complete meaning of his heritage.

The sound of an explosion brought him out of his thoughts.   His face took upon a confused look as he felt the walls shake and a window shattered behind him and he was thrown to the floor.  Pushing himself up, he made his way to where the window was and looked out.  He gasped at what he saw.  The area in front of the Ministry was filled with Death Eaters, Trolls, and Vampires.  He began to tremble as the implications slowly sunk in.  Hurriedly he spun around and grabbed his wand from the desk.  Then he moved towards his office doors.

Just as he reached the door, it exploded, knocking him back into his desk.  His head impacted the side of the desk.  As he tried to shake the cobwebs from his head, he heard several pairs of footsteps come to the doorway.

"Well, if it isn't the chief fool himself." Severus Snape sneered.  Fudge looked up at the figures dressed in red.  The voice of the led figure sounded very familiar.

"Who are you!" he demanded, trying to put up a front of bravery.  The figure laughed, and then removed his mask.  Fudge gasped.  "You!"

"Yes, Minister." Snape said.  "I'm glad you remember me.  I'd hate for you not to recognized the last face you are ever going to see.  Crucio!"

*****

Harry and the Knights apparated three blocks from the Ministry.  They immediately came under fire from the outer perimeter of Death Eaters that had been set up prevent reinforcements from reaching the Ministry.

"Okay Knights.  This is what we've trained for." Harry said, as they took cover.  "Remember, speed is your best ally.  That and your swords.  Don't waste time with your wands.  Your swords are the only focus you need." The others nodded.  Harry drew Excalibur.

"Let's go!"  The Knights rushed from their positions and charged the outer perimeter of Death Eaters.  Curses and hexes flew from every direction.  Luckily, Harry had trained the others well; he had designed the torture circuit with just such a situation in mind.

"Slasio!" Hermione shouted, thrusting her sword towards a Death Eater ten feet to her right.  The curse found its mark and ripped his chest open.  He screamed and fell to the ground.  She shifted to another target and fired off several more hexes.

To her left, Harry had closed with two Death Eaters and was in the process of cutting through one of them with Excalibur while backhanding the other with his fist.  His first target let out a scream as the blade sliced through him and the second staggered backgrounds from the force of Harry's fist.  Pulling his sword from the dying Death Eater, Harry turned to the other and fired a slashing spell at him.  A moment later this opponent also fell to the ground.

Harry quickly glanced around at the battle around him and smiled.  His Knights were doing an excellent job, despite being heavily outnumbered.  Ron had just taken down two Death Eaters, while Ginny was finishing off her third.  Neville and Cho were fighting with a group of five enemies, and were clearly holding their own.  The same was true of the others.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts as he sense a spell coming towards him.  He dived out of the way, the killing curse impacting harmlessly on the wall behind him.  Standing up, he looked in the direction of the spell.  Apparently the Knights' battle against the Death Eaters rear guard had attracted the attention of the rest of the assault force.  Harry estimated approximately 100 more Death Eaters, 50 Vampires, and 12 Trolls had now turned their attention towards them and were making their way from the area outside of the Ministry.

"Looks like we've attracted some attention." Draco said as he, Moira, Eric, Jennifer and Jason came up near him.  Nearby, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Cho and Neville were finishing off the remnants of the rear guard.

Meanwhile, the next wave of enemy forces was quickly closing.  Harry, Draco, Moira, Eric, Jennifer and Jason immediately began firing curses at them.  These found their marks, dropping several of the closest Death Eaters.  The enemy kept coming.  Curses flew as thick as fleas through the air.  Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Cho and Neville joined the fight a few moments later.

"Lumos Solarum!" Harry shouted, directing it at a group of vampires that were closing in on them.  A burst of bright light erupted from Excalibur and engulfed them.  Their shrieks filled the air as their flesh burned from the light, until there was nothing left but dust.  Soon the Knights were engaged in an all-out-brawl with the enemy.

Through there training and skill, the Knights continued to inflict heavy causalities on the enemy but the fact of the matter was that despite this, they were heavily outnumbered and soon several of the enemy's spells were beginning to have an effect.  Harry glanced around and saw more Death Eaters arriving.  He privately cursed the slow response time of the Aurors; it had been nearly fifteen minutes since the battle began.  Even more disturbing was the fact that the Order had not yet appeared.

Just as this thought entered his mind, he heard several curses shouted from behind his position.  Turning, he saw Dumbledore and about three-dozen Order members rushing to the scene.  Harry turned his attention back to the enemy, hitting another Death Eater with a slashing curse to the throat.  The man let out a gurgled scream and fell to the ground.

"I am sorry we are late."  Dumbledore said as he came up to stand next to Harry.  "It appears Lord Voldemort has gotten better at tactical planning; shortly after you disapparated from Hogwarts an anti-apparation ward went up in a four block radius around the Ministry."

"Damn it!" Harry swore.  "I should have thought about that!"

"Relax Harry, it took us all by surprise.  Voldemort is not usually this well organized."  Harry nodded and the two turned their attention back to the battle.  With the arrival of the Order, Voldemort's forces were being decimated at an even greater rate.  Suddenly Harry spotted about a dozen red cloaked and masked figures calmly making their way through the sea of battle.  Something about their manner of dress triggered something he had learned during his time at Camelot.

"Blood Knights." Harry whispered.  All the combatants soon noticed the arrival of these new entities.  The fighting slowly died down as they made their way to the front ranks of the enemy.  The lead figure turned back towards the Death Eaters and remaining dark allies and muttered something.  In a flash they disappeared from the battlefield.

"Greetings Knights of the Roundtable." The leader spoke.  Harry immediately recognized his voice, as did everyone present.

"Hello, Snape." Harry growled.  "I see you're still kissing the robes of that half-breed maniac who calls himself a Lord."

"Come now, Potter.  YOU of all people should know Lord Voldemort's true power." Snape sneered.

"You're right.  I do." Harry replied.  "But even being Mordred's descendant isn't going to help him.  Neither are you and his so called Blood Knights.  The Knights of the Roundtable defeated them before; we shall do so again."  With that, Harry assumed his fighting position.  The rest of the Knights followed suit.

"As much as I would enjoy killing you and your pathetic friends now, I'm afraid it will have to wait." Snape replied.  "My Lord has something much more enjoyable in mind for you.  Until we meet again, your Highness."  Snape and the other Blood Knights disappeared.

"What did he me, calling you your Highness?" Hermione asked.  Harry turned to Dumbledore and met his eyes.  A silent conversation seemed to take place between the two.  Dumbledore nodded.  Harry sighed and turned back to Hermione.

"It means that Fudge is dead.  And the Commission of Pendragon has now gone into effect."

*****

BET YOU THOUGHT I WAS GONNA LEAVE IT THERE, RIGHT?

******

"What exactly is the Commission of Pendragon?" Professor McGonnagall asked.  She, Dumbledore, the rest of the Hogwarts staff, the Order of the Phoenix, and the Knights were all assembled in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, after having spent the last hour attempting repair the damage down to the Ministry building, as well as taking count of the ministry officials who were killed.  Harry had been correct; Fudge's corpse had been discovered in his office.  More alarming however, was the corpses of most of the department heads that were discovered in the Lobby.  This was disturbing because it appeared they had actually been killed elsewhere and transported to the ministry.

Every head turned towards Harry and Dumbledore.  Harry nodded to Dumbledore.

"The Commission of Pendragon is a very old and obscure law, passed by the first Wizagmot which convened over three thousand years ago.  It stipulated that in the event of war, should the Minister and a majority of the upper levels of the Ministry be killed, complete control of the Ministry would be passed on to a champion.  One who did not seek the position, but possessed the skill and courage to defeat the darkness.  He or she would remain in power until they died." Dumbledore replied.  "It is called the Commission of Pendragon, because an ancient seer foretold the name of the first person that would be given such authority.  His name was…"

"Arthur Pendragon." Harry finished.  "But the story doesn't stop there.  The seer also went on to state that the next person who would such authority would be the heir to Arthur, though not by blood."  Harry watched the reactions of those gathered as the realization finally set in.  Several people gasped.

"You mean…" Hermione asked, wide-eyed.  Harry nodded.

"Yes Hermione." He said.  "Me."


	11. Chapter 10

**Harry Potter and the Knights of the Roundtable**

**Chapter 10**

"You mean you're the new Minister?" Ginny asked. The others in the room were looking at Harry with interest.

"No." Harry said. "According to the Commission, I'm more of a Warrior-King." Gasps erupted around the table. "Really it's more of a military position; the commission makes clear that while I'm in control of the ministry, the Wizagmot still retains its authority. When Arthur took the position, he delegated day-to-day authority to a Minister. This minister then took responsibility for the day-to-day operations of the Ministry. Arthur led the Knights and made important policy decisions."

"Indeed." Dumbledore said. "If I'm not mistaken, Merlin himself filled the position of Minister under Arthur."

"You're correct, Albus." Harry said.

"So what now?" Draco asked.

* * *

The next day, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Draco, Neville, Cho, Jennifer, Jason, Eric and Moira, accompanied by Dumbledore, apparated to the Ministry where an emergency session of the Wizagmot had just concluded. Though the conditions of the Commission were clear, both Harry and Dumbledore felt it was necessary for the Wizagmot to be asked to vote to confirm it. When they arrived at the Ministry, an elderly, balding man greeted them.

"Headmaster Dumbledore." He said, acknowledging Dumbledore and then turned to Harry. "Your Highness, the Wizagmot is ready to receive you. If you'll follow me." He turned and began walking towards a large set of elaborately decorated doors. On either side of the doors was a pair of Aurors, who saluted as the group approached by crossing their closed fists over their chests. Harry returned the salute. The Head Page pushed opened the doors and walked in. Inside the three-hundred wizarding law makers, as well as the four hundred onlookers, fell silent.

"Madame President." He said, addressing elderly looking blonde haired witch sitting at the front of the room. "May I present his highness, Harry Potter." At these words Harry stepped into the room. The moment he did so, the room erupted into applause and cheers. Harry made his way down the aisle, the other following behind him. When he reached the front of the room, he turned and made his way up onto the platform where the president of the Wizagmot was standing. Behind him, Dumbledore and the others took their seats in the center front set of seats. Harry shook hands with the president, and then took his place at the podium. After a few moments the applause died down.

"Greetings fellow wizards and witches." Harry began. "As you know, for the last two years the Wizarding world has been at war. Many have suffered and died; more will do so before this war is over, unfortunately.

Despite the gallant efforts of many within the Ministry, the fact of the matter is that we have been losing this war. The forces of Lord Voldemort have grown steadily stronger, as evident by the assault on the Ministry and many of its top officials yesterday. We have been losing this war because Minister Fudge and his administration did not take the necessary steps to wage the kind of war we now face. That mistake has cost not only his life, but also the lives of many good people.

As you know, the death of Minister Fudge has once again activated the Commission of Pendragon. However, this being a democracy, I had asked the Wizagmot to confirm the terms of the Commission, which this distinguished body did early this morning by a near unanimous declaration.

Ladies and gentlemen, I hereby accept the title of Regent and the responsibilities it entails. For the general public who may not understand what this title entails, allow me to elaborate. First and foremost, I have now assumed direct command of all wizarding forces currently fighting against Voldemort. Second, the Regent serves as the chief executive of the wizarding world, with power to create executive positions, appoint persons to fill those positions and make decrees directly related to the operation of the executive branch and the war effort. Finally, the Regent has veto authority over all actions taken by the Ministry and laws passed by the Wizagmot.

In relation to the second power given to the Regent under the Commission, as my first official act I hereby appoint Arthur Weasley as the new Minister of Magic. He will have all the authority as his predecessor, except in those instances where power has been delegated to the Regent via the Commission.

As I said earlier, for the last two years the ministry has failed to adequately prosecute the war against Voldemort and his followers. That changes today. Under the authority granted to me as Regent, I hereby direct the following:

First, all ministry personnel and members of the Order of the Phoenix are to undergo questioning by members of the Knights of the Roundtable to ensure that there are no more agents of Lord Voldemort hiding in either the Ministry or the Order of the Phoenix. Should a spy or spies be found, they will be charged with Treason and if convicted by our courts, be executed. Those who may have acted against their Will will receive mercy.

Second, though the capture of enemy forces is still preferable, I hereby authorize the use of deadly force against Lord Voldemort and his forces.

Third, I am placing all wizarding schools in Britain on a war footing and placing them under the direct authority of Albus Dumbledore. He is hereby directed, with the assistance of the Order, the Ministry, and the Knights of the Roundtable, to develop and implement a temporary curriculum for all students to train them in the necessary skills and tactics to effectively defend themselves, their schools, and society at large. All students of these schools will undergo extensive questioning in order to determine their loyalty to the side of Light. Those with sympathies to Lord Voldemort or who, even worse, are loyal to Voldemort, will be immediately expelled.

Finally, I hereby issue open invitation to all witches and wizards who wish to fight against Lord Voldemort to apply to the Aurors, Unspeakables, or the Knights of the Roundtable. The same conditions of loyalty will be enforced with all new recruits.

My friends, this is not a war that we wanted. We did not start it. It began at a time of the enemy's choosing. But it is a fight we will win. It will end at an hour of our choosing. The forces of darkness will be defeated."

* * *

"Thank you for your faith in me Harry." Arthur Weasley said. Harry and the others, along with Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley were currently sitting in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts. It had been an hour since Harry's speech. Harry grinned.

"No need to thank me." Harry said. "You're the right person for the job. Besides, I don't know of anybody else I'd trust in the position, Albus excluded. But I need him to oversee the new educational changes."

"Thank you for your faith in my humble abilities, your highness." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. Harry rolled his eyes.

"The next person in this room that calls me that is going to be hexed into oblivion." He said. The room erupted in chuckles. Harry turned towards the original Knights. "I'm afraid you guys are going to have to move up as trainers and my lieutenants a lot faster than originally planned. I'm not worried though; you're ready." The others beamed at his praise. Finally Hermione spoke up.

"You can count on us, Harry." She said. The others nodded their heads in agreement.

The group spent the next several hours discussing the plans necessary to implement Harry's decrees. The first step, everyone agreed, was to determine the loyalty of those in the Ministry, then in the individual schools. Using the knowledge that Merlin and Arthur had given him, Harry was able to create a dozen orbs similar to the one he used to choose his Knights. Unlike that orb, these would only determine person's loyalty, as well as if they were under the Imperius curse as well as other mind control agents. He gave five of these orbs to Dumbledore for use at the other schools. Six more went to Arthur for use at the Ministry. Harry and the Knights kept the remaining one. First thing in the morning they would get started.

* * *

Training for the fifteen Knights selected just prior to the attack on the Ministry began the next day. Harry placed Ron in charge of the training, and Jennifer, Jason, Eric and Moira assisted him. Hermione and Ginny went to the Ministry to assist with the screening of the Ministry personnel, while Neville and Cho began screening the professors and students at Hogwarts. Meanwhile, Harry and Dumbledore began visiting the other wizarding schools. Their purpose was threefold: first to begin screening the professors and students at those schools; second to begin implementing the change in curriculum that Dumbledore had developed, with the help of Harry and the Knights; and third as a public relations activity. In Harry's words "It's a command function really. The troops have to see you doing the job so they know its real. (This quote was taken from Tom Clancy's Executive Orders.)"

* * *

Arthur Weasley sat at his desk at the Ministry, reviewing reports. Harry's speech before the Wizagmot six weeks earlier, as well as the policy actions as a result of it, had ignited a firestorm of passion among the wizarding world. Witches and wizards throughout Britain were applying to the Aurors, Unspeakables, Knights, and other Ministry departments by the hundreds. Naturally not all had been sincere in their passion; a disturbing number had been found to be operating either under some form of control or in the service of Lord Voldemort by choice. This trend extended to those already employed by the ministry. Though no Aurors or Unspeakables were found to be traitors, more than a few were found in the rest of the ministry.

The sudden influx of new personnel into the Ministry had created a few additional problems. Because of the previously small size of the Auror and Unspeakable divisions, the Ministry was finding it difficult to both train the new people and maintain the security throughout the country that was necessary. If not for the addition of the Order of the Phoenix, as well as the calling out of retirement many former Aurors and Unspeakables, had offset the problem.

But now the first class of new Aurors and Unspeakables were nearing the end of their training. More importantly, the new curriculum mandated for all schools throughout Great Britain had taken some of the responsibility for protecting the population and would allow the Ministry's forces to go on the offensive. Even better, the second class of Knights were nearing the end of their training and a third class of some sixty selectees had just begun their training.

Voldemort's forces had been relatively quiet since the attack on the Ministry, launching only four minor raids, all of which were met and defeated by the combined forces of the Aurors, Unspeakables, Order and Knights.

_Unfortunately I don't think Voldemort is going to give us much more time._ Arthur thought to himself. Recent intelligence suggested that not only had the Dark Lord been recruiting more followers, but also that his own elite guard, the Blood Knights, was also rapidly expanding. Arthur had no doubt that the next major battle of the war was only a short time away.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, I realize that according to Fan I'm not supposed to be doing this, but I have issues with them anyways, so I'm going to ignore them for now.

I just wanted to let all my readers know that I haven't fallen off the face of the Earth. There has been a lot of things going on in my life the last year that have kept me from really doing much. However, that is now coming to an end.

As of this moment, my stories Harry Potter and the Immortal Bonding and Harry Potter and The Knights of the Roundtable will be on long-term hold. I plan to do massive re-writes of those stories, but I am first going to start with Harry Potter and the Second War Against Voldemort.

Thanks for your patience.


End file.
